


Always read the fine print, when getting a cat.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Youngjae, a rich young ceo, grew up with a jewel encrusted, platinum salad fork in his right hand and a glass of top shelf wine in his left but having everything didn't mean he had everything. Youngjae was tired of being alone, so when he saw the adorable hybrids draped on the arms of other rich businessmen and woman, he thought, why not. With the help of a friend, Youngjae is determined to get an adorable cat hybrid.





	1. Just Another Introduction Chapter. I Honestly don’t know where this is going. I’m just going with the flow on vague ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I’ve been wanting to write a hybrid au so I started planning one out (I didn’t get to far). It’s funny because during my “spring cleaning” I found out I had already started planning a hybrid au a long long time ago (around when I first started posting.) and completely forgot about it because I was working on other projects so I revised what I had outlined and finally started writing it out.

A large crowd formed in the center of the room, it appeared to sway with the classical music the live orchestra played but Youngjae blamed that on his eyes playing tricks on him and maybe the wine he was sipping. The young ceo always hated going to these business parties since barely any ‘real’ company business happened. It was mostly high class gossip and flaunting one’s money, a waste of time in his opinion. Youngjae groaned internally when a woman approached him with her daughter in tow, another marriage proposal.

“Hello Mr.Yoo, how are you this evening?” The woman asked, she looked familiar but Youngjae couldn’t place his finger on it.

“I’m fine.” Youngjae replied, he really didn’t want to have this conversation.

“That’s good to hear.” The woman smiled then tugged her daughter forward to stand next to her. “I don’t know if you remember-”

“I do not, sorry.” Youngjae turned on his heel and walked away without any hesitation.

“Man, that was cold.” Jaebum mused out loud.

“That was the fourth attempt for my hand this night.” Youngjae sighed, he was tired of old people trying to wed him with their children. “Why doesn’t anyone go for you?” 

“Unlike you I’m in a relationship…” Jaebum trialed off. “Also my company isn’t on top of a mountain of gold like yours.” This caused Youngjae to snort, of course they’re only interested in his money. His family has been in the business game for a long time, Yoo Industries practically had a branch in everything. His predecessors liked to take high calculated risks no other company would even attempt, the small seedling had grown up into a massis tree rooted in a strong foundation and Youngjae was determined to keep it that way. Which was why he stayed away from all the parasitic marriage proposals. If it didn’t benefit him or the company then there was no point in hurmoring them.

“Speaking of relationships, how is Mr.FutureIm?” Youngjae asked, he was surprised that Jackson hadn’t accompany his fiancé.

“He’s fine, today is Mark’s birthday so he’s throwing him a party.” Jaebum smiled.

“Oh, bummer you have to miss it.” Youngjae patted his friend shoulder.

“Nah, Jackson’s parties always last until mid morning so I have time.” Jaebum shrugged then smirked. “I would invite you but sadly it’s full of couples.” Youngjae lightly elbowed his friend.

“Dick.” The two of them snickered. “I would had have to pass anyways, I have two meeting tomorrow. Plus seeing happy couples that isn’t you and Jackson make me sick.” Youngjae gagged.

“Sounds like someone is jealous.” Jaebum wiggled his eyebrows. “Wait, why am I excluded?” 

“Because no one can be envious of the shipwreck that is JaeSon.” Youngjae giggled as his friend punched his shoulder.

“Speaking of happy couples, has anyone caught your eye?” Jaebum askes with a tone between concern and curiosity.

“Kinda? Not really…” Youngjae mumbled. No one has perked his interest but something has been catching his attention a lot recently, specifically at these business parties. Adorn on the arms of the wealthiest businessmen and women were the rarest accessory money could buy, hybrids. Even the most  _ ‘common’ _ house pet hybrids were well over a million dollars, exotic hybrids could range from five hundred million to over a billion dollars. Youngjae had personally never met any hybrids but he’s seen about six at these parties. Five were house pet hybrids, like cats and dogs but there was one exotic hybrid, a deer hybrid, who always stood next to his master’s seat and the poor buck blushed whenever he would catch him watching him. It was cute.

“So who is it?” Jaebum asked, causing Youngjae to rejoin the real world.

“Oh… I dunno, I was thinking about getting a… hybrid.” Youngjae whispered the last part, shifting nervously. He had never talked about his fascination to anyone before.

“Oh? Hmmm, that could work.” Jaebum stroked his chin in thought. “But how do you find the right one?” 

“What do you mean? There’s probably a website where you can buy them.” Youngjae stated in confusion.

“No I mean the right one for  _ you _ . Those people bought hybrids to show off their wealth at parties, when they go home the hybrid is basically a glorified pet, house servant or sugar baby.” Jaebum gave him a pointed looked. “You on the other hand want a life partner, a lover, or whatever else you want to call it. It’s not like there’s a dating site for hybrids.” Jaebum finished his explanation and Youngjae was shocked his friend knew him so well, even though it shouldn’t be that surprising, they could read each other like an open book.

“I mean, based on what I’ve read, hybrids usually adjust to their owners and vise versa. You know like normal pets.” Youngjae shrugged. “Plus most places give out basic personality and temperament descriptions and even let you meet and socialize with said hybrid.” 

“You’ve really looked into to this haven’t you?” Jaebum snickered.

“Of course! I can’t go into something blind.” Youngjae pouted, crossing his arms.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck on hybrid hunting. Jackson has sent me 109 messages and he’s probably about to call me for the 56 time so I should get going.” Jaebum patted Youngjae on the shoulder before walking towards the exit. Youngjae contemplated leaving as well but boldness crept into his bones. Out of all the people with hybrids, the two who looked close to their hybrids, were the deer owner and a man with two hybrids. Lucky for him the two were sitting together chatting. Youngjae approached the table but realized to late that he had no idea what to say or how to start a conversation.

“Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in.” The man said grinning more cat like than his cat hybrid. “What can we do for you Mr.Yoo?” He hummed, both of his hybrids sighed at their owner.

“Please ignore him, he’s had one to many drinks.” The ferret hybrid said, causing the man to pout.

“It’s alright, I can leave if I’m interrupting.” Youngjae gave them a polite smile.

“It’s fine, have a sit. It’s obvious you want to chat.” The other man said. Youngjae sat down and thought about what to say.

“I’m Jinhwan, the drunk-”

“Buzzed” The man interrupted.

“Right, the  _ buzzed _ one is Zico.” Jinhwan said with a tight smile. “So what brings you over here?” He smirked and Youngjae felt like the man already knew.

“Not to be blunt but your hybrids did.” Youngjae chuckled nervously. Jinhwan laughed to himself, patting himself on the back for guessing correctly.

“I was wondering when you would make your way over here.” Jinhwan still had his proud smirk but something more dark hid behind his eyes. “Everyone comes over here with a price ready to go so what’s yours?” He rested his head on his palm and looked at Youngjae. Most would brush this off as nonchalant but Youngjae knew better, this man was irritated. Zico just quietly watched with an amused smile, he was obviously used to this common situation.

“I don’t think there’s any price that could ever sway you into selling your hybrid.” Youngjae started, he was proud that he didn’t stutter. “I was just wonder how you guys met your hybrids and why them, I guess?” Youngjae smiled gently, proud that he was able to catch both men off guard.

“Why would you want to know that?” Jinhwan asked, still suspicious of Youngjae’s intent.

“I’ve been considering getting a hybrid for a while and I think hearing someone else’s perspective could help me since I’m so new to hybrids.” Youngjae answered truthfully.

“Why us? There’s three other people here with hybrids.” Zico chimed in.

“You two look fond of your hybrids and vise versa. I don’t want a cute decoration for parties, I want a… a… You know.” Youngjae blushed and gestured vaguely towards them. Zico barked out a laugh while his hybrids cooed, Jinhwan finally relaxed and his hybrid giggled.

“Alright, so you want to know how we met?” Jinhwan asked, Youngjae nodded. “Well, I met Chanwoo a few years ago, I knew a guy who was in the hybrid bis and he offered me a discount. I said yes without getting any information and lucky me I got the perfect cutie. It took a while to get used to taking care of someone but I think I did a pretty good job.” Jinhwan grinned proudly.

“You burned down our kitchen the first time you tried to make dinner.” Chanwoo snickered, causing the others to laugh as well. Once they calmed down, it was Zico’s turn.

“Let’s see, where to start…” Zico trailed off in thought before snapping his fingers. “I know. So basically my dad didn’t agree with the whole hybrid thing, he was always saying stuff like ‘why would you spend money on something so useless.’ and ‘back in my day we got real pets, not freaks of nature.’ or ‘where do they even come from, I bet they’re some sort of science experiment gone wrong.’ et cetera, et cetera. When I went through my typical rebellious phase I ended up buying six hybrids and yes, I love them all very much. These two, Kyung” He pointed to the cat hybrid. “And Minhyuk” He pointed to the ferret hybrid. “Are the only ones who can ‘keep me under control’  _ AND  _ tolerate being at these lame business parties.” Zico took a swig from his glass before scrunching his nose. “Which one of you switched my drink with water?”

“I did, you had enough.” Minhyuk said, ignoring Zico’s pout.

“Stop pouting and tell the story of how we met.” Kyung chriped.

“Whatever.” Zico grumbled. “Where was I? Oh, yeah. Kyung and I were childhood friends so when we became legal we just decided to sign the papers since we were already planning on staying together anyways. I found Minhyuk here in a pet shop believe it or not. He was working part time to put himself through college. I guess hybrids have this ‘ripe’ age between 18-25 where they are most likely to be bought or some shit and Minhyuk was like 2 years above that so he gave up and became a normal, productive, citizen. Until I showed up and knocked over one of the shelves but we’ve been together since then.” Zico grinned at the passing memory. “Good times, good times.” 

“That’s amazing.” Youngjae said with awe. The others blushed slightly at the pure innocence radiation off the human.  _ Cute _ , they all thought.

“Have you put in any thought about what type of hybrid you want?” Jinhwan asked.

“I was leaning towards a cat hybrid but if I can’t find one I’m not opposed to looking at other hybrids.” Youngjae answered. The young ceo didn’t have any friends growing up since he was too busy with his studies but there was a cat who would lounge in the garden every afternoon and would let Youngjae pet it. The meaningless action had meant a lot to the young boy and he loved cats ever since then. The cat was also the reason he met Jaebum during his college years, apparently the cat was Jaebum’s and he had been curious as to where it went every afternoon for the past 13 years. 

“It’s always good to know what you want.” Zico nodded.

“It would be nice to see another cat hybrid around, Taekwoon isn’t much of a talker.” Kyung added. 

“Thank you for all your help.” Youngjae smiled. “I should get going, I have a few meetings tomorrow.” Youngjae bidded everyone good night and left the table. He walked out into the chilly night and headed to his car.

“Did you have a good time?” Daehyun asked when Youngjae sat down in that back.

“Yeah, I met some new friends.” Youngjae smiled. “Thanks for picking me up, you’re the best.” 

“I know.” Daehyun grinned before taking Youngjae home.


	2. I still don’t clearly know what I’m doing but hey, it’s all about the journey, right?

Youngjae woke up bright and early, like he did every morning but he didn’t leave his bed until an hour later. After a long relaxing shower, Youngjae finally walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Daehyun was already eating breakfast.

“Good morning.” The younger yawned.

“Morning, are you ready for the meetings?” Daehyun asked when Youngjae sat down at the table.

“I’ve been ready since last week.” Youngjae snorted. “How’s job hunting?” The question made Daehyun cringe.

“Ehhh, could be better… I guess no one really wants a college drop out.” Daehyun laughed pitifully.

“I could give you a job at the company.” Youngjae offered again but Daehyun quickly shook his head.

“You’ve known me for like 2ish years now, what makes you think I’d be happy with a shitty office job. Ugh, just thinking about cubicles makes me want to die.” Daehyun sighed dramatically.

“You do know my company offers a variety of job options that aren’t related to cubicles and boring office jobs, right?” Youngjae rolled his eyes when Daehyun’s head perked up.

“What do you have to offer?” Daehyun asked.

“Well, what do you want to do? What are your plans for the future and whatnot.” Youngjae needed the older to narrow down the list before he started listing the possible job positions.

“I haven’t thought about the long term but I was majoring in music related stuff before I dropped out.” Daehyun mused out loud. “But I’m pretty sure the  _ all powerful  _ Yoo Industries doesn’t dabble in music.” The older sits back in his chair and thinks about other possible interests.

“You’re right, the company doesn’t have a music branch but it does work closely with a few record labels and entertainment companies so I could ask around. Maybe share those lame covers you did back in college.” Youngjae teased lightly. In all honesty, Daehyun had a damn good voice, it put angels to shame but Youngjae didn’t want to inflate the older’s ego anymore than it already was, he didn’t need another Himchan.

“You’d do that for me?” Daehyun asked with bright eyes.

“Of course, we’re friends.” Youngjae blushed slightly. “Plus you’ve been really helpful around the house and stuff.” 

“You’re the best, thanks so much.” Daehyun got out of his chair and walked around the table to hug the younger. “Now, hurry up and finish your breakfast, you’re going to be late.” Daehyun snickered when Youngjae started shoveling his food into his mouth. 

“C’mon let’s go.” Youngjae rushed out of the door and Daehyun followed close behind. They got into the car and drove off into the sunset. Just kidding. Daehyun drove Youngjae to Yoo Industries’ main office building.

“I don’t see why you make me drive you everywhere.” Daehyun chuckled.

“It saves time, I’m a nervous driver, I’m lazy, and I can’t have you sitting around getting fat.” Youngjae poked his tongue out at the older before exiting the car.

“Have a good day at work, sweetie.” Daehyun yelled out the window. Youngjae rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He quickly sculpted his face into a neutral expression as he entered the building. All the workers he passed greeted him and he would nod at them as he passed, Youngjae didn’t mean to come off as cold but being friendly could lead to problems, like favoritism and manipulation, it was better to keep everyone at a distance. It had nothing to do with Youngjae being slightly awkward when it came to anything other than business. 

“Good morning sir.” Jieun, his secretary for the medical branch greeted him with a coy smile.

“Morning.” Was Youngjae’s short reply before he entered his spacely office. He rolled his eyes when Himchan slowly spun around in his chair with a plush cat laid in his lap.

“Isn’t it too early for these old movie references.” Youngjae sighed, completely used to the older’s tactics.

“How rude, you didn’t even let me say the line.” Himchan pouted.

“It’s too late now, I ruined the scene. Now scoot, I have to get my papers in order for the meetings.” Youngjae huffed.

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to be so pissy.” Himchan chuckled. “Are you dating someone?” The older asked out of nowhere, causing Youngjae to snap his head towards the man.

“N-no, who gave you that idea?” Youngjae stuttered, he really didn’t need a dating rumor to spread around.

“Some workers saw you get dropped off by another man and he called you ‘ _ sweetie _ ’.” Himchan wiggled his eyebrows. Youngjae rolled his eyes so hard he was able to look back at his brain and travel across the cosmos.  _ Of course Daehyun would unintentionally start shit,  _ Youngjae thought.

“No, he’s just a friend.” Youngjae huffed.

“ _ Really _ ?” Himchan squinted at him, the younger held his gaze and they stared at each other for like a minute. “Okay, so you’re not dating him.” The older shrugged. “Then why was he dropping you off?” 

“You’re so nosey. If you must know, I’m helping him out. He’s going through some stuff.”  Youngjae suddenly remembered something. “Speaking of helping, you’re still dating Yongguk right?”

“Yes?” Himchan answered with a confused look.

“Is he still looking for a vocalist for that one thing?” Youngjae vaguely recalls the conversation they had a few weeks ago, Himchan was gushing about his amazing talented boyfriend and how said man couldn’t find a singer who matched his song or something.

“Yeah?” Himchan didn’t know what the younger was getting at.

“Do you think my friend could, y’know, audition or something?” Youngjae finally got to the point and looked at Himchan with big puppy eyes and a pouting lips.

“Youngjae this isn’t some high school musical, but I’ll see what I can do. Is your friend any good?” Himchan pulled his phone out and started texting.

“Yeah! He’s really good, but don't tell him I said that.” Youngjae chirped.

“Yongguk said he can check him out tomorrow at noon, tell your friend to met him at his recording studio. What’s your friend’s name?” Himchan snorted when the younger cheered.

“It’s Daehyun, Jung Daehyun.” Youngjae quickly sent the info to Daehyun, who sent him a bunch of emojis.

“Don’t get your hopes up to high, Yongguk can still reject him.” Himchan mused.

“I know, the point of this is to introduce Daehyun into the music industry so he can build a name for himself. Maybe he won’t get _ this _ part but there’s the possibility that Yongguk will use him for another song or recommend him to someone else.” Youngjae continued to ramble about everything, until Himchan informed him his meeting was going to start in 15 minutes. “Ah, thanks Himchan!” Youngjae quickly straightened his suit and grabbed everything he needed.

“Go get em’ tiger.” Himchan laughed when Youngjae gave him a thumbs up before composing himself and leaving the room. “What a good kid.” Himchan sighed as he sat back into the chair.

The first meeting was a standard numbers meeting; what’s selling, what’s not, how to improve the lower sale rates, how much is the company making, is it enough to keep the company afloat, do they need to fire or hire workers et cetera. The second meeting was with the ceo of a smaller company that wanted to do a collaboration project for charity, which Youngjae agreed to easily, now they were left with ironing out the finer details. When Youngjae finally left the conference room, he check his watch, it was past lunch time but still a while before dinner. Checking his phone, Youngjae had received quite a few texts, most from Daehyun, who was having a meltdown over tomorrow and two from Jaebum, asking him if he wanted to get some food after his meeting. Youngjae sent a quick, ‘calm down, we can figure it out tonight’ to Daehyun and a ‘sure, pick me up’ to Jaebum. Within 20 minutes Youngjae was in the car with Jaebum, Jackson and surprisingly Namjoon, who somehow got dragged along with the duo.

“Oh, hello.” Youngjae greeted politely.

“Hey.” Namjoon greeted back. The air of unfamiliarity was thick between the two until Jackson climbed over the front seat armrest and into the back with them.

“No need to be strangers, we’re all friends here. Tells us your deepest secrets.” Jackson whispered the last part in a sinister voice.

“No thanks.” Namjoon stated with a blank look.

“I killed a man.” Youngjae said nonchalantly.

“I remember that.” Jackson grinned. “That was a wild party.” 

“Uhhh, you guys are joking right?” Namjoon was sweating slightly.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jaebum answered from the front.

“You know, that doesn’t help at all.” Namjoon groaned.

“I thought you would be more-” Youngjae made a weird hand gesture at Namjoon. “But you’re actually-” another weird hand gesture that Namjoon didn’t understand but it seemed everyone else understood and were nodding along. 

“Yeah, RM and Namjoon are basically two different people. Sometimes they crossover but yeah.” Jackson explained.

“That makes sense, it’s just always a surprise meeting the  _ real _ person after watching them on stage for so long.” Youngjae added.

“You’ve seen me live?” Namjoon asked, he was surprised that a high class businessman would go to one of his concerts.

“I usually tag along with Jackson and his friends.” Youngjae said with a shrug. “I like your music, it’s very personal and passionate.” And that was how Namjoon and Youngjae started a never ending conversation about music. Jackson would whine for attention occasionally but Jaebum would hush him up instantly. They finally stopped talking when Youngjae was pretty much kicked out of the car when Jaebum dropped him off at his house after their late lunch.

“What took you so long!” Daehyun practically tackled the younger when he entered the house.

“I was eating lunch with some friends, it doesn’t take that long to pick out an outfit, Daehyun.” Youngjae shoved the older off of him. “Come on, let’s go look through your closet.” Daehyun followed the younger into his own room. “What the fuck happened in here.” Youngjae looked around the messy room.

“I was trying to find the right outfit. This is your fault, you should have helped me sooner.” Daehyun pouted with crossed arms.

“Whatever you big baby.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Go make dinner, I’ll pick something out of this disaster.” The younger kicked his friend out the room then started going through all the articles of clothing, folding and putting away the rejects while placing the maybes neatly on the bed. An hour later Daehyun poked his head into the room.

“Ummm, dinner will be ready in two hours. Are you finished?” The older asked softly, he wasn’t sure if the younger was going to kick him out again.

“Almost, start trying those on.” Youngjae pointed to the bed, there were five complete outfits neatly on display. It wasn’t business casual but it wasn’t exactly street wear either. 

“Are you sure this isn't to informal?” Daehyun asked as he looked into the mirror.

“This isn’t an office job interview.” Youngjae said, looking over the outfit Daehyun was wearing. “Nope, try the next one.” The older did was he was told and played dress up with Youngjae until the younger was satisfied.

“So this is the winner?” Daehyun looked at himself in the mirror, he looked pretty hot, if he was honest. The black skinny jeans hugged his legs in all the right places, the blue flannel looked nice with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the black shirt he wore underneath matched well but Daehyun looked at his cartoon socks in question.

“Personality.” Youngjae answered the older’s silent question and Daehyun simply nodded his head. “Now hurry up and take it off so we can eat.” 

“Are you sure you don’t just want to see me naked?” Daehyun wiggled his eyebrows and was met with a pillow to the face.

“You can starve.” Youngjae snorted before leaving the room, ignoring the older’s whines. The younger was already eating when Daehyun finally came down.

“You started without me!” Daehyun pouted as he served himself. “So rude.” He muttered when he sat down at the table.

“It’s my house, I do what I want.” Youngjae smirked, sticking his tongue out.

“Whatever.” Daehyun snorted. “So what are you going to do tomorrow?” It was Youngjae’s day off and they usually spent it together but Daehyun obviously had the thing with Yongguk tomorrow.

“I could do some research.” Youngjae mused in thought. Daehyun quickly perked up.

“Research what?” Daehyun asked.

“I was thinking about getting a hybrid.” Youngjae shrugged.

“Hybrid? Why would you want one of those?” Daehyun has never seen one in person but from the stories he’s heard, owning one was definitely questionable. “I’ve only heard creepy things about what people have done to them, I honestly feel bad for them.” Youngjae snorted at him.

“Did you hear any of those from someone who owned one or a member of the high class?” Youngjae asked, Daehyun shook his head. “So it was all talk from the lower classes?” Daehyun nodded his head, a little offended since he was someone of ‘lower class.’ “Do you remember the rumors people spread about me?” Another nod. “It’s basically the same concept. The lower class always makes misconceptions about the higher class. When they aren’t using the rich for their fantasies of a better life, they’re villainizing everything they do.” Daehyun took a minute to think things over and it made sense, envy could warp a lot of things. “Now, I’m not saying there aren’t hybrids who probably have shitty lives but from my own personal experience most are treated right. I mean most people don’t know this but there are laws that protect hybrids from any form of abuse and slavery. It’s a huge fine and in worse cases even jail time.” Youngjae explained.

“Huh, the more you know, I guess.” Daehyun mumbled out. “But that doesn’t answer why you want one.”

“Ehh, they’re cute?” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn't the full truth. The older looked at him and snorted.

“You’re lonely, aren’t you.” Daehyun smirked, he was able to see right through the younger.

“S-so what… Fuck you.” Youngjae grumbled, more embarrassed than anything else.

“Why don’t you try a dating app or something.” Daehyun offered, Youngjae gave him the look. “Ohhhh right, you’re rich…” Daehyun rubbed his chin for a bit. “I still don’t see the appeal of buying a potential lover.”

“That’s because you grew up being told you can love anyone you want. Happiness above all else. Kids like me are taught that love is meaningless and are used a pawns to better the company. I’m lucky since Yoo Industries doesn’t need help from other companies so no arranged marriages for me.” Youngjae said bitterly and for once Daehyun felt sympathy for snobby rich kids but a question quickly passed his brain.

“Wait, are you even allowed to marry hybrids?” Daehyun asked.

“Legally? Yes, hybrids are seen as people in the eyes of the law for the most part, there are a few exceptions to them, like being sold and bought. Socially? Not really, there have been a few people who have married their hybrid and they were met with disappointment but that’s pretty much it, it’s basically like getting married to someone of the same gender.” Youngjae shrugged, he never cared about what others thought of him before and he wasn’t going to start now.

“Well, good luck with hybrid hunting, I guess.” Daehyun mused. “Don’t forget to introduce me to them.” 

“Unless you’re moving out next week, you’ll probably meet them when they come here.” Youngjae said.

“I have been looking for places but it will probably be months before I move out.” Daehyun stated with a shrug.

“There’s no rush.” Youngjae smiled.

“Awww, are you going to miss me?” Daehyun batted his eyes.

“Of course I am, why do you think I’m replacing you.” Youngjae huffed, which caused Daehyun to coo at the younger. Little did they know the next few days were going to be a wild ride. 

 

(I think.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They hybrids should be coming soonish? Maybe not the next chapter but the one after that. Like I know where I want this story to go, I have plot points already planned out but actually writing it is a completely different story.


	3. onbuisfoni. I don’t know what to title this chapter. Impulse buying is bad? Idk.

Youngjae was leaning back in his chair waiting for his match to connect. He was playing Overwatch to block out Daehyun’s paniked scrambling. The younger always had a soft spot for video games, they were his escape from the stress real life. Daehyun burst into Youngjae’s room and forcibly turned his chair around.. 

“Do I still look good?” Daehyun asked. The younger gave him a once over before standing up to fix the older’s hair.

“You look great, since I picked the outfit.” Youngjae smirked and Daehyun rolled his eyes but he calmed down. The ceo pulled his hands away from the hair and looked it over before making a noise of approval. “And now you’re perfect, your welcome.” 

“Thanks.” Daehyun snorts but his eyes soften. “No, really thanks.” They hug and Youngjae pulls back to push the older towards the door.

“Not that I don’t enjoy our sentimental moment but you’re going to be late if we keep hugging.” Youngjae almost fell forward when Daehyun suddenly started running towards the door.

“Oh my god I’m going to be late!” Daehyun yelled at the top of his lungs, he screamed all the way out the door. 

“What a loser.” Youngjae rolled his eyes fondly. He walked back to his computer and noticed that he was on the character select screen. “Oh shit!” He quickly looked at the team comp and picked whatever hero fitted them best. Lucky for him and his team the actual game hadn’t started. To no one’s surprise Youngjae’s team won,  _ it was a walk in the park,  _ he thought. Closing out of the game, Youngjae thought now was a good time to start looking at hybrids, but where to start… Does one just google it? The ceo jumped when his phone buzzed and computer pinged with a house alert, someone was at the door. With a single left click, Youngjae had the front gate camera pulled up, it was Himchan of all people. He pressed the accept option and the gate opened. The younger hopped down the stairs and opened the front door.

“I don’t see why you have a gate inside a gated community.” Himchan huffed. “Also those guards are a bunch of assholes.” Himchan continued to complain on his way to the kitchen.

“I have that gate to stop other obnoxious rich people from coming to my house under the guise of a ‘ _ neighborly act _ ’ of kindness and the guards are paid to be assholes. I could get you a special guest id if you want.” Youngjae stated as he poured the older and himself a glass of chocolate milk in a fancy wine glass, Himchan raised his eyebrow at him but didn’t question it.

“They have ids for guests? Why didn’t you tell me, better yet why haven’t you given me one already?” Himchan huffed.

“You never asked, also you rarely come over.” Youngjae defended himself, leading both of them back to his room. “Why did you come over anyways? You never show up unannounced.”

“Well, since Yongguk is busy with your friend I thought I would come keep you company, aren’t I the nicest.” Himchan batted his eyes at the younger.

“Whatever.” Youngjae rolled his eyes and sat back down at his computer.

“Sooo, whatcha doing?”  Himchan asked as he dragged another chair to the desk.

“Hopefully shopping.” Youngjae shrugged, staring at the empty search bar.  _ What to type, what to type. _

“Ohhhh fun, what are we buying?” Himchan chorused, he was always down to shop.

“A hybrid, more specifically a cat hybrid.” Youngjae clarified.

“Not something more exotic?” The older asked, normally people went for the most rare or exotic before settling with whatever they can find or something more affordable.

“Nah, I like cats, plus cat hybrids do fine being left alone while their owners are away.” Youngjae explained.

“You could always get two or you know hire a babysitter or something…” Himchan mused out loud, the younger could definitely afford anything so why not go all out. Yoo Youngjae used to be a complete mystery to Himchan, instead of the snobby rich kid attitude the older was used to dealing with, the younger was much more down to earth. Youngjae knew he could buy everything his heart desired but that was the thing, the ceo didn’t want large and luxurious he wanted cozy and logical. Take his house for instance, every single ‘house’ here was either a mini castle or mansion. Mr.Yoo bought his son the largest empty area on top of a secluded hill and told Youngjae to design his future dream house. It was going to be one of his college graduation presents. The younger could have easily built the largest mansion in the community and everyone expected him too, but he didn’t. First Youngjae had them build a pretty stone wall fence around the area, then in the center a modest 5 bedroom, two story house was built and the unused land was turned into a beautiful garden, highlighted by the pool in the back. To say people were shocked was an understatement. When Himchan has asked, Youngjae simply stated that it wouldn’t make sense to own a mansion if only a handful of people were going to live in it. The older had later learned that Youngjae hated his old home, it was cold and empty with no signs of life. 

“I could get two… but it would have to depend on the situation.” Youngjae mulled it over some more in his head.

“And what situation would that be?” Himchan hummed.

“I dunno, something like ‘oh, these two don’t like to be seperated’ or whatever.” Youngjae still hadn’t typed anything into the search bar. The older rolled his eyes and pulled the keyboard towards himself, he typed in ‘hybrids for sale.’ and a bunch of links popped up.

“Should we start at the top and work our way down?” Himchan offered. Youngjae nodded and clicked on the first link, it was honestly the most sketchiest thing he’s ever seen. Neither man said anything as Youngjae closed the tab without any hesitation. This continued for a while, opening tabs, looking around, closing the tab because nothing caught his eye. They were scrolling through a shady craigslist style website when Youngjae spotted the most cutest being in the universe, the hybrid had soft pink hair spilling out from under a beanie and the most innocent looking eyes paired with a charming smile that stole the ceo’s heart in an instant. Without any hesitation he bought the hybrid before Himchan could even realized what the younger did.

“Did you really just buy a hybrid from this shady as fuck website?” The older face palmed.

“I couldn’t help myself, he was so cute!” Youngjae pouted, going back to the info page, the status was updated to ‘sold.’ “And look here it even says cat.” Youngjae pointed at the screen.

“But is he even a cat? The ears are covered and I don’t see a tail anywhere, for all we know, you just bought a human.” Himchan groaned. “You just fell for a scam and here I thought you were supposed to be internet savvy.”

“Whatever, it’s no big deal, he wasn’t that expensive.” Youngjae pouted. That was the most snub nosed brat thing Himchan as ever heard from the younger.

“Of course a few hundred mil isn’t a lot to you.” Himchan sneared.

“he was only five hundred.” Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“Five hundo mil is a lot of money for most people.” Himchan nagged.

“Zelo, wasn’t five hundred million, he was five hundred dollars.” Youngjae chided.

“Oh… Sorry.” Himchan chuckled embarrassingly. “Still doesn’t make up for the fact you bought a scam.” 

“Can I say I was doing it to be nice? You know, like I just wanted to help a random stranger on the internet.” Youngjae smiled innocently at the older but Himchan shot him down. “Whatever, let’s keep looking then.” Youngjae closed the tab and focused on finding a legit hybrid seller. Ten pages later and they finally found an official hybrid company that was selling a cat hybrid that caught Youngjae’s eye. Her name was Minseo, she had bright golden eyes and short grey-blue bobbed hair, apparently she was a russian blue. The company allowed pick ups so Youngjae set up an appointment to visit the establishment, he wanted to actually talk to the lovely hybrid before purchasing her.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard.” Himchan said as he stood up to stretch.

“But it was time consuming.” Youngjae leaned back in his chair.

“Holy shit, it’s already 5 p.m.” Himchan gasped. “I’m supposed to meet Jisoo at 5:30, I’ll see you later, tell me how everything works out!” The older yelled as he ran out the door. Youngjae snickered when he heard the front door slam shut. He turned around to look at the computer screen again, the picture of Minseo was still up and the ceo smiled gently, she was adorable. He closed the web browser and got up, he was hungry and thirsty so that only meant one thing; lunch… Even though it was way past lunchtime, so maybe snack time was a better word for it, but it seems that the heavens were smiling upon the younger. Right as Youngjae entered the kitchen, Daehyun came home, yelling something about take out. They sat down at the table and began eating, Youngjae was trying to figure out if Daehyun got the part or not but the older was completely neutral. 

“Sooooo.” Youngjae dragged out and Daehyun just raised an eyebrow at him. “How’d the thingy go?” Daehyun sighed sadly and Youngjae was ready to comfort his friend.

“I got the part.” Daehyun’s face was suddenly smirking, Youngjae’s brain caught on to what just happened and he pouted that the older.

“You jerk, I actually felt bad for you.” The younger’s pout quickly turned into a smiled. “I’m glad you got the part.” 

“It’s all thanks to you.” Daehyun grinned.

“I know, I’m the best.” Youngjae tutted, while the older rolled his eyes.

“So how was hybrid hunting?” Daehyun changed topics.

“I’m going to meet one tomorrow.” Youngjae beamed, they chatted about tomorrow’s plans and what not. The young ceo was so excited for the next day, he could barely get a wink of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH, the hybrids are finally coming my dudes!


	4. Always read the fine print, when getting a cat… Roll credits! (But not really)

Youngjae didn’t know when he finally fell asleep last night but he felt well rested and ready to punch the sun. Daehyun wobbled into the kitchen and was shocked to see the younger bouncing around the kitchen with the energy equivalent to a child high on sugar.

“You okay?” Daehyun asked, sitting down at the table.

“Yeah, I’m just so excited!” Youngjae chirped as he placed down a stack of pancakes in front of the older.

“I can tell, I thought aliens abducted you and replaced you with a look alike.” Daehyun stuffed his mouth with the fluffy pancakes.

“Maybe they did, who knows.” Youngjae rolled his eyes and started eating as well.

“Have fun with checking out hybrids, I have to get to work.” Daehyun giggled as he happily remembered that today was his first line recording with Yongguk.

“Good luck with that.” Youngjae called out form the kitchen. “Hmmm, I should probably get going as well.” Youngjae thought out loud to himself. He got up from the table then went back to his room to shower and change out of pjs. Wearing a freshly ironed suit and his fluffy hair styled neatly, (because he never knows when paparazzi will show up) Youngjae left the house with a big grin on his face. He put the hybrid selling company’s address into the gps then followed the directions to said building. The building was surprisingly in the middle of an open field and it honestly looked like a farmer had decided to build a four story office building instead of a traditional farmhouse. Youngjae entered the building and was greeted by a worker, who quickly took him to the top floor to meet the boss.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr.Yoo.” The boss, Kim Jungwook, greeted holding his hand out.

“It’s a pleasure to be here, Mr.Kim.” Youngjae shook the man’s hand.

“I’ll bring Minseo up right away and if you’re not interested in her, we do have a few others you may like.” Jungwook stated as he made his way towards the door.

“Alright, thank you for your hospitality.” Youngjae replied back. The door was closed and the ceo found himself bored out of his mind. There wasn’t much inside the office just a chair and a desk with a computer and a family photo on top. He was hoping to explore the building a bit since he’s never been to a hybrid facility before but he settled for sitting down at the desk. Youngjae was swiveling back and forth when a loud alarm blared outside the office door and he heard a loud metal bang against the door. _What’s going on?_ He thought to himself as he walked up to the door, it was locked. The ceo quickly went back to the desk and shook the computer’s mouse to light up the monitor, maybe whatever was going on would be reported to this computer, it was Youngjae’s only option at the moment. Instead of finding out what was happening right now, he found a bunch of files and reports about what this place actually was. At first glance it seemed like the building was originally used for animal genetic research then it was turned into a hybrid distribution facility but the more he read the more twisted it got.

To put it in simple words, the _“researchers”_ working here weren’t studying animals genes, they were splicing animal genes with humans and then tried to sell said spliced hybrids to people or at least that was what they were going to do. It seemed all the workers suddenly gained morals and realized what they were doing was wrong, which was why they were shutting the place down. Out of the 50 _“surviving experiments”_ only 5 were deemed a success, while the others were going to be _“disposed”_ of and apparently there were 3 escapees, who were never found and are presumed dead since it was confirmed by previous experiments that the failures wouldn't live long without proper care and nourishment.

“What the actual fuck did I get myself into.” Youngjae muttered to himself as he processed all this information. _Okay one, where the fuck did they get all these kids, it’s not like they could have adopted them from an orphanage or someshit, someone would have noticed and two how the hell do I get out of here asap._ Youngjae looked around the room, he tried the door again but it wouldn’t budge. Next he tried the windows but they also didn’t open, plus he was on the fourth floor, so he couldn’t survive the fall. Lastly he looked threw all the desk drawers, it was mostly papers but there were a few tools in the bottom drawer. He took the screwdriver and went back to the locked door, he unscrewed the door hinges then pulled on the door. Youngjae let out a frustrated, closed mouth scream, the door wasn’t locked, noooo, the door was blocked by a larger metal door.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” The ceo angrily kicked the door but quickly jumped back when something slammed against the door in return. The metal door and the wall surrounding it is suddenly torn off like paper. Yup, this is the end. This is where Youngjae dies. Oh so sad. Youngjae backs up into the corner as a large monster walks into the room. The monster looked like a wolf on some hardcore steroids, it had black fur, bright green eyes, sharp green claws, and green horns coming out from the sides of its head. Youngjae also noticed some tuffs of green fur but that didn’t matter at the moment because he was about to die. Like any person in his situation, the ceo tried to melt into the corner and slid down the wall onto his butt. The monster slowly approached and plopped its head right into Youngjae’s lap. He felt something wet seep into his pants but he was too terrified to even try and think about that. The monster seemed content in laying in the man’s lap and Youngjae was slowly warming up to the beast. He swallowed thickly before petting the monster’s soft fur, to his surprise the monster grotesquely shifted into a normal looking hybrid, who seemed to be purring happily. Looking down at his hand, Youngjae noticed it was covered in a red liques. _Aw man, who doesn’t love some strawberry sauce, am I right? Hahaha… what the fuuuuuck._ Youngjae was silently battling himself in his head when the hybrid looked up at him, wondering why the petting has stopped. The “hybrid” let out a whine and pressed his head into Youngjae’s hand.

“Okay, Okay, calm down I’ll pet you, geez.” Youngjae snorted… The action was so cute that Youngjae momentarily forgot that this adorable hybrid was actually a cold blooded monster, who is covered in bloo- _strawberry sauce._

“When do we go home?” The monster asked innocently.

“Ummm whenever you want, I guess…” Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Wait, the fuck do you mean “go home?” you just killed a bunch of people. What the fuckkkkk.” Youngjae hissed then quickly slapped his free hand onto his mouth. Thank god it was clean from any... _strawberry sauce._

“You’re here to buy a hybrid right? Well, I’m the only one left so you have to take me.” The “hybrid” pouted.

“I mean, _I guess,_ ” Youngjae tutted. “But you need to clean off first, I can’t have blood- I mean strawberry sauce dirtying my car.” The “hybrid” nodded and got up to go wherever. Youngjae blushed when he saw that the hybrid was naked. Shaking his head, Youngjae quickly got up, this was his chance to escape. He got to his car and jumped inside, he cursed his hands for shaking so much but he finally started his car. Youngjae let out a sigh of relief as he drove down the street, he pressed the radio button and music started to play.

“What’s this?” The hybrid asked from the passenger sit.

“It’s-” Youngjae screamed and almost crashed the car into the side of the road.

“What’s wrong!” The hybrid yelled.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Youngjae yelled back.

“I was waiting for you.” The hybrid said.

“O-oh… Cool…” Youngjae smiled nervously. “Oh god, you’re still naked!”

“I don’t have any clothes.” The hybrid stammered.

“I think I have some in the back. Youngjae regretted opening his mouth because his rearview mirror was filled with hybrid ass. The hybrid puts on the spare jacket that was back there, he was still naked from the waist down but at least he was somewhat covered.

“Soooo, what’s your name?” Youngjae asked.

“Jongup, and yours?”

“Youngjae.”

“Oh wait, I almost forgot.” Jongup pressed a red button on a remote control. The building they just left was suddenly engulfed by flames and explosions.

“What the fuck was that!” Youngjae yelled.

“I’m covering our tracks.” Jongup shrugged.

“You mean your tracks.” Youngjae huffed.

“Nope, ours. We’re partners in crime now.” Jongup chirped.

“Well, that’s wonderful.” Youngjae said sarcastically.

“It is!” Jongup leaned over the armrest and rested his head against Youngjae. The ceo was regretting everything but he noticed something, Jongup was technically a dog hybrid, not a cat hybrid… What a rip... At least he’s cute. Yeah, that’s it, look on the brighter side Youngjae. They pull up to the front gate of his house but Youngjae stops when he sees a security guard fighting someone in front.

“What’s going on officer.” Youngjae asks and gets a good look at the person struggling against the guard. “OH! Zelo!”

“Do you know this person, Mr.Yoo?” The security guard asks.

“Uhh, yeah, he’s a guest? Or umm, my new hybrid?” Youngjae struggled to think of the right thing to say but Zelo nodded eagerly with him.

“I’m terribly sorry, sir but I was just-”

“I know, you were just doing your job.” Youngjae cut the guard off. “If you don’t mind I would like to go inside now.”

“O-of course sir. Have a good day.” The guard quickly walked away. Youngjae opened the gate.

“Go wait by the front door.” Youngjae waved at Zelo, who quickly nodded and bolted inside the gated area. The ceo got back inside the car and was met with a very pissy Jongup.

“Why is he here!?” Jongup pouts.

“Do you know him?” Youngjae asks. If Jongup knows him then that can only mean one thing… The human had two monsters living in his home now… Three if Daehyun is included because damn, can that man eat, he’s like a bottomless pit.

“He’s one of the escapees, Junhong. How is he still alive?” Jongup squinted at the other hybrid standing near the front door already.

“Well, we can ask him once we get inside.” Youngjae states as he parks the car. “Wait, I thought his name was Zelo?” But he was only met with a shrug from Jongup. Zelo or _Junhong_ glares when he sees Jongup exit the car and walks alongside Youngjae. The ceo could already tell it was going to be a long day… And based on Zelo’s tail, Youngjae assumed he wasn’t a cat hybrid either. This is what the human gets for not reading the fine print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was originally planning this fic, it was titled “Hybrid Au with a twist.” Can you guess what the “twist” was? Yup, I always love me some good ol’ monsters.
> 
> P.S. It was planned from the beginning that Youngjae wouldn’t get any cat hybrids. Hence the title of the fic lmao.


	5. Lets hash out some ground rules- Hey, stop that. No, no you can’t just stab someone.

"Sooooo..." Youngjae rubbed his neck awkwardly, the tension in the living room was so thick a knife couldn't even cut it.

"Why is he here!" Jongup and Zelo/Junhong said at the same time, pointing at the other hybrid. They both ended up glaring at each other and Youngjae was afraid they were going to start fighting.

"Ummmmm, becuase I honestly thought Zelo or Junhong was a scam and I wasn't planning on getting Jongup, so honestly neither of you should be here." Youngjae sighed, not noticing how both "hybrids" deflated.

"Why would I be a scam." Zelo/Junhong sniffled.

"Well, you were horrible underpriced among other things, who was selling you anyways?" Youngjae asked. "Also what is your real name?"

"Junhong is my real name, Zelo is a fake name so people can't trace me and to answer your other question I sold myself..." Junhong gave the human a sheepish smile. "The librarian gave me the weirdest look and I think the person who's phone I stole is still mad, even though I gave her the money to buy a new one." 

"Okay last question, what exactly are you?" Youngjae has been wondering this for a while now.

"A science experiment gone wrong?" Junhong tilted his head to the side.

"No, I know that much. I mean animal wise, what are you?" Youngjae pointed at the bushy black tail with random patches of blue fur mixed in.

"... I'm a cat." Junhong paled. 

"Bullshit." Youngjae squinted at him

"...I'm a mix of a lot of stuff." Junhong shrugged.

"He's not wrong. Most of the hybrids they made were only mixed with one type of animal dna but a select few were spliced with multiple animals. I guess they thought a chimera or something could be sold for a large fortune." Jongup spoke up, Junhong looked at him with a thankful look. "But, he should still know what animals he's mixed with." Jongup smirked, happily throwing the other hybrid chimera under the bus.

"So, what are you?" Youngjae asked again. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." 

"Well I wasn't lying about the cat part." Junhong finally took off his beanie, revealing two mostly black ears, a little bit of blue fur peek out from his pink hair.

"Those look more like fox ears." Jongup stated and Youngjae nodded.

"S-same difference." Junhong blushed slightly. "I also have wings!" He quickly changed the topic.

"What! Show me!" Youngjae practically screamed like a child on christmas day.

"I-I have wings too." Jongup pouted. 

"You do?" Youngjae asked.

"Y-you saw me naked before how did you not notice?" Jongup threw his own question, he was honestly upset his owner didn't notice. Youngjae thought back to the two times he saw Jongup from the back, it was when he left to clean off all the blo- strawberry sauce and when he grabbed the jacket from the back seat. The ceo's face went scarlet red, all he could remember were... Buns.

"Youngjae?" Jongup called out, lightly touching the human's shoulder, causing said human to jump out of his seat.

"I wasn't staring at your ass the whole time!" Youngjae yelled. "I-i mean, ummm... What were talking about?" The ceo blushed even more when he saw Jongup smirking.

"Wings." Junhong grumbled, he was mad the attention was taken off him and that apparently his owner had seen the other hybrid naked. To fix this wrong, he quickly took his shirt off to show off his tiny wings, they were bigger in his other form, but it was something at least.

"OH!" Youngjae gasped. "They're so pretty, can I touch?" Junhong happily nodded and Youngjae approached the hybrid to pet the super soft wings. The feathers were mostly black but the tips were a beautiful sky blue that seemed to shimmer different hues in the light, it was like dawn. Junhong puffed up in pride and snickered at the other hybrid. Jongup pouted and took off Youngjae's jacket, once again standing in the nude but he quickly tied the jacket around his waist.

"Pet my wings to." Jongup shoved the other hybrid to the side but it didn't workout as well as he hoped since Junhong didn't move at all. 

"Kay." Youngjae started petting the shorter hybrid's wings with his other hand. Jongup's wings were also black but the inside of his feathers were green. Both hybrids were purring at the attention and Youngjae couldn't help but giggle at how cute they were... Even though one of them is a killer.

"Okay Rule one: No killing." Youngjae suddenly said, breaking the two out of their happy bubbles.

"Why is that the first rule?" Junhong asked, he paled slightly. "What did Jongup say about me?"

"...Nothing? I was putting the rule up because Jongup ummm y'know." Youngjae made a weird hand gesture but Junhong glanced at the other hybrid.

"I killed everyone and destroyed the building." Jongup shrugged, pouting that Youngjae had stopped petting him.

"That's sick dude." Junhong said awestruck.

"Thanks dude." Jongup high fives the other hybrid.

"Wait, why were you so panicked Junhong?" Youngjae asked.

"Ummm, it's pretty hard to escape without you know." He mimicked Youngjae's weird hand gesture.

"O-oh." Great now Youngjae had two murderers pets. "Just... Just no more killing, okay?" 

"Of course." Both hybrids said at the same time. "Unless necessary." Jongup added and Junhong agreed.

"When will murder ever be necessary!?"

"I could think of a few scenarios." Junhong answered.

"Okay, fine. But it has to be the last option, alright?" Youngjae said firmly.

"Fine." Jongup pouted.

"Kay." Junhong smiled. The ceo felt something brush against his leg, it was Junhong’s tail.

“Back on the topic, what is your tail?” Youngjae asked as he gently petted the bushy appendage in question.

“...I don’t know?” Junhong tried to pull his tail away but Youngjae didn’t let go.

“Try again.” Came Youngjae’s cool reply.

“...A… skunk.” Junhong whispered, looking down at the ground and Youngjae gasped.

“Does that mean… Does that mean- your hands…” Youngjae grabbed the hybrids hands.

“What, does me being part skunk have to do with my hands? Shouldn’t you be asking me if I smell?” Junhong grumbled as he pulled his hands away from his owner, causing the ceo to roll his eyes.

“People keep skunks as pets so I assume your fine but I know for a fact skunks have the  _ Softest _ paws so gimme your hands.” Youngjae reached out to grab the hybrid’s hands again and Junhong let him. “They are so  _ soooft _ !” Youngjae squealed in delight, causing Junhong to blush brightly but the hybrid was relieved that his owner didn’t care he was part skunk. Jongup on the other hand was impatiently waiting for his turn to get all off Youngjae’s attention, he coughed into his hand, making the other two look at him.

“Would you like to know what I am?” Jongup asked, batting his eyes at Youngjae.

“Aren’t you a wolf, mixed with a bird and something with horns?” Youngjae said, still rubbing Junhong’s hands.

“I-i mean,  _ I guess _ .” Jongup pouted.

“Fine, fine, what are you exactly.” Youngjae asked amusedly.

“I’m a rabbit,” He pointed at his fluffy short tail, Youngjae just noticed. “A  _ dog _ .” He pointed at his floppy puppy ears. “An owl.” He stretched out his wings. “And… a sheep? I’m actually not sure where the horns come from.” The hybrid explains as he places his owner’s hand on his head so the human can feel the tiny horns hidden by his hair. 

“I have horns to!” Junhong grabs Youngjae’s other hand and places it on his head as well.

“So you’re a rabbit, dog, owl, maybe sheep chimera hybrid that can shift into a terrifying but kinda adorable monster,” Jongup nods then Youngjae shifts his eyes to Junhong. “And you’re a skunk, fox…” 

“Raven and I think a deer? In my other form they look more like antlers.” Junhong shrugged.

“Okay, so you’re a skunk, fox, raven, probably deer, chimera hybrid that can also shift into monster.” Youngjae finished and both hybrids nodded. “I don’t think I can ever take either of you out.” 

“What, why not!?” They both yell at the same time.

“Because people will ask questions and then someone will take you guys away and do a bunch of experiments on you.” Youngjae frowned.

“But we can hide our wings and horns.” Junhong pouted. 

“And we can just say my tail got docked and Junhong has a weirdly colored fox tail or better yet he’s a grey fox that has a weird black coat.” Jongup explained.

“That doesn’t explain the blue and green fur you two sport.” Youngjae crossed his arms.

“Simple we dye it!” Junhong chirps.

“Okay, fine…” Youngjae sighs, those excuses could work. “Wait… Please tell you guys have some sort of official paperwork.” Youngjae begged but neither hybrid said anything. “Birth certificate, social security card, id card, passport, hybrid papers? Oh god, hybrid adoption papers?”

“S-sorry, Youngjae…” Junhong stuttered while Jongup chewed on his bottom lip.

“I should have gotten those before destroying the building…” Jongup muttered.

“I’ll figure something out… At the very least we need adoption papers, we can get the rest later, we’ll just blame it on the establishment never giving it to us.” Youngjae chewed on his thumb nail. “Do you know if the…  _ scientists _ ever, you know, registered you guys with the government, like made you official citizens?” Youngjae asks.

“I think so? I mean they planned on selling us so they would have at least registered us with the H.R.D, unless they planned on giving people fake documents.” Jongup answered, trying to comfort his owner by rubbing his back.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do but for now let’s just keep a low profile. You have to stay within the walls but you’re free to explore the house and yard.” Youngjae ran his hand threw his hair, he was going to have to pull some strings but it’s nothing he’s done before. 

“Do you have any other rules?” Junhong asked out of nowhere, trying to change the stressful topic.

“What?” Youngjae asked.

“Well we have rule one: no killing. Are there other rules?” Junhong stated and Jongup nodded in agreement. The ceo thought about it and then walked to his office with the hybrids following close behind. He pulled out a piece of printing paper and grabbed a marker.

**House Rules**

**1: No Killing.**

**2: Clean up after yourself.**

**3: Don’t mess with anything in the office.**

**4: Actually just stay out of the office.**

**5: Don’t open the gate for strangers, unless it’s someone Youngjae approves.**

**6: Don’t open the door for strangers, unless it’s someone Youngjae approves.**

**7: Don’t answer the phone, unless it’s someone Youngjae approves.**

**8: Don’t burn down the kitchen.**

**9: Don’t destroy the house/garden.**

**10: Be polite to the workers who take care of the garden.**

**11: Dry off before coming into the house.**

“I think that’s it.” Youngjae closed the cap on the marker.

“What’s up with rule 11?” Jongup asked.

“There’s a pool in the backyard.” Youngjae winced when the two hybrids started whooping and cheering. Junhong took the marker from Youngjae and added something to the list.

**1: No Killing, unless necessary.**

“Now it’s perfect.” Junhong signed the bottom of the paper and Jongup did the same.

“How do the workers get in? Are you going to give us a list of names or something?” Jongup asked.

“They have special cards that will notify me and I’ll let them in.” Youngjae answered.

“But what if you’re not here?” Jongup asked.

“There’s cameras at the gate and doors that are linked to all my electronics so I’ll know, but I can give you a detailed profile of all the workers allowed on the property if that will make you feel safer.” Youngjae smiled and both hybrids nod. “They only come on the weekends and they don’t come inside the house so you guys probably won’t interact with them much.” Youngjae shrugged, he was going to say more but a collective growl interrupted him, they were all hungry.

“Let’s make dinner, yeah?” Youngjae snorted when both hybrids bolted out the office and raced to the kitchen, this was going to be fun. The ceo was surprised that the hybrids knew their way around a kitchen, apparently it was a part of their “basic skill set”, Youngjae didn’t know if this applied to all hybrids in general or just the ones at the destroyed establishment but it was nice to know his pets weren’t going to starve. They were setting the table and settling down when both hybrids froze and tensed up, Youngjae was about to ask what was up but was interrupted.

“Hey, something smells great.” Daehyun came in, following the rich aroma of food. He didn't notice the extra people in the room until he sat down next to Jongup. "Oh, hello. I'm Daehyun, I'm Youngjae's roommate and partial slave." He grinned at both of them.

"This is Junhong, he's a fox and this is Jongup, he's a dog." Youngjae introduced them when they didn't say anything after a few mintues. "They're kinda shy." Which Youngjae didn't understand because they were just fine with him.

"That's fine, I'm sure they'll warm up to me soon. What happened to the cat you were raving about?" Daehyun asked and Youngjae honestly forgot all about her, what was her name again?

"Uhhh, she had a pretty rotten attitude." Youngjae shrugged and Daehyun accepted the answer without any questions, neither human noticed how Jongup tensed up and Junhong frowned at the other hybrid.

"So how old are they? They look pretty young, is Junhong even legal?" Daehyun eyed the younger hybrid from the corner of his eye.

"Ummm..." Youngjae started to panic, out of all the things he learned about the hybrids not once did he question their age, he didn't even know their last names, did they have last names? Do they have any allergies? What other important questions did he forget to ask. 

"I'm 19 thank you very much, and Jongup is 20?" Junhong sneered, and Jongup nodded. 

"H-hey, no need to get all defensive about it, you just have a baby face." Daehyun smiled nervously. "So a five year age gap, that's actually pretty normal, but then again you are pretty young as well." Daehyun scratched his chin.

"He's taller than you." Youngjae chimed in, changing the topic.

"What, no way!" Daehyun yelled and stood up, Junhong did the same and easily stood over Daehyun. "Well, shit. Are you sure you're not a giraffe hybrid?" Daehyun joked.

"Maybe he's a maned fox." Youngjae shrugged.

"A what?" Junhong asked.

"It's a canine that looks like a fox fucked a deer." Youngjae said, rolling his eyes when everyone gave him a strange look. "It looks like a fox with super long legs but it's not actually a fox, but it is in the canine family." Everyone continued to look at him. "What!?"

"Why do you know this?" Daehyun asked.

"I don't know, I watched a lot of animal planet when I was younger." Youngjae blushed and started to shovel food into his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore. The rest of dinner passed with small talk shared between the two humans, the hybrids decided to stay quiet, they still weren't used to Daehyun... And a little jealousy of his close relationship with their owner.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay." Youngjae said as he stretched in his seat, Jongup took his empty plate and placed it in the sink.

"WHY ISN'T HE WEARING ANY PANTS!" Daehyun yelled when he saw Jongup's bare ass. Youngjae had honestly forgotten about the whole no clothes thing.

"Fuck pants." That was the first and last thing Jongup said that night. Daehyun gave everyone a soft good night before heading to his room to forget he saw anything. Youngjae did the same and walked into his room, expect he accidently smacked Jongup with the door when the hybrid tried to follow him.

"I'm so sorry!" Youngjae fussed over the hybrid while Junhong hopped onto the bed. "Hold on, what do you think you're doing?" Youngjae asked the hybrid and sighed when Jongup joined him.

"We're going to bed." Junhong yawned.

"You two have your own rooms." 

"We do?"

"Yes!"

"You didn't show us."

"I can show you now."

"I'm too tired and it looks like Jongup already passed out." Junhong grinned and Youngjae's eyebrow twitched in anger but he was too tired to deal with them. 

"Can you at least put some pants on." Youngjae asked Jongup, who happily sat up and waited for clothes to be handed to him. "Do you want something else as well?" The ceo asked Junhong, who nodded. Youngjae dug through he dresser for clothes, it was easy to find clothes for Jongup but Junhong was almost a head taller than both of them. "I think these might fit?" Youngjae handed the tall hybrid a loose pair of shorts and the largest worn out shirt he had. Both hybrids started to change, causing to Youngjae squeaked before running into the closet to change. The human stared at the bed where the two hybrids were already getting comfortable.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Junhong chirped and patted the space between him and Jongup. The human sighed and crawled into the spot, letting Jongup pull the blankets up. To say that Youngjae got the best sleep in his life was an understatement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this story sooooo.... yeah. :3


	6. I’m just bullshitting right now because I have 0 idea where I’m going with this.

“Geez, does he have to be so loud?” Youngjae said as he woke up to birds singing outside his window and Daehyun singing loudly in the kitchen. It took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn’t the only person in the bed. The ceo screamed while he kicked the bodies next to him off the bed. There was soft groaning coming from the ground and someone was knocking on his door. Slowly Daehyun peeked his head inside.

“What’s wrong?” The older asked as he walked inside.

“There were people in my bed.” Youngjae blurted out, without thinking.

“Yeah, us.” Junhong grumbled looking up from the side of the bed to glare at his owner. Jongup on the other hand pushed Daehyun out of the doorway and left the room in a hurry. 

“What is his problem.” Daehyun asked out loud but no one answered him so he shrugged and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast.

“S-sorry for kicking you out of the bed.” Youngjae mumbled, looking down at the bedsheets.

“Why’d you do that anyways.” The hybrid asked.

“I’m not used to sharing a bed.” Youngjae shrugged. “The last time I woke up with someone in my bed, they were holding a knife.” Youngjae said nonchalantly, but Junhong gasped in surprise.

“What the fuck, who would do that!?” The younger was angry that someone would even dare to think about harming Youngjae.

“I dunno the usual people, like hired assassins.” Youngjae hummed as he thought. “I’ve also been attacked by a few muggers.” The biggest downside to being an all powerful ceo is that for some reason people wanted him dead. Most of the attacks were other businesses trying to take him out with hired guns but there was an occasional poor person who thought they could easily steal his wallet, which Youngjae didn’t mind handing over since it only had a picture of a pigeon and a stack of monopoly money in it. Yeah that’s right, the ceo had a decoy wallet, his real wallet was hidden in a secret pocket in his suit jacket, because no one ever checks the wallet before they run off. But there was this one time someone demanded for his phone as well and that lead to Youngjae throwing the biggest bitch fit until his bodyguard came to the muggers rescue. “It’s a bummer since I’m not allowed to walk around alone anymore.” Youngjae pouted and Junhong laughed. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Jongup asked as he crawled onto the bed again.

“The times I was attacked.” Youngjae said. “Where did you go?”

“The bathroom. Were you attacked a lot? Like should we be worried?” Jongup asked.

“Not really?” Youngjae tried to recall all the times. “Maybe like 14 assassination attempts and 6 muggings.” 

“The fact you’re saying all this so casually bothers me.” Jongup frowned and Youngjae just shrugged at him.

“It’s something my family has been dealing with since like forever. If it make you feel better it rarely happens these days.” Youngjae smiled and patted the hybrid’s head. Jongup couldn’t help but relax under the touch however he was still worried for his owner’s well being.

“I know, I’ll protect you!” Junhong chirped happily and Jongup quick nodded as well. “Between the two of us you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“You guys don’t have to do that.” Youngjae rolled his eyes but he was still touched by the offer.

“But we want too, plus we were trained for it.” Jongup explained and the ceo just looked at him. 

“They trained you guys to fight?” Youngjae asked slowly, not really believing what he heard.

“Yup, it was the first thing we learned, They thought it would be a good skill to have.” Junhong chimed in.

“Are you sure they weren’t trying to make super soldiers or something?” Youngjae asked. “What other skills did they teach you?” 

“Well, we know how to: cook, bake, clean, repair broken stuff, sew, drive, gather intel, 3 different martial arts, how to use most weapons, how to craft and defuse bombs, and I think that’s it.” Junhong listed off his fingers.

“You forgot forgery, lockpicking, and basically being a ninja.” Jongup added and Youngjae looked at them with a gaping mouth. 

“What the fuck! You can’t expect me to believe they were going to sell you guys as pets to people.” Youngjae was baffled to say the least. “Were all the hybrids taught the same things?”

“All the hybrids learned how to do the basic housework but only the chimera hybrids learned the rest.” Junhong answered.

“And how many chimera hybrids were there?” Youngjae asked.

“Including us, 6. Me, Junhong, the other 2 escapees, and the 2 I killed along with everyone else.” Jongup answered this time. Youngjae didn’t know what to think about this new information since he didn’t read anything about it in the reports but it definitely rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Well, I guess I just have to live with the fact you’re both super soldiers or something. Captain America can eat my ass.” Youngjae laughed nervously. “We should probably eat breakfast before it gets cold.” The ceo got up and walked down stairs with his hybrids following close behind. Daehyun had already left and sadly the food was cold but it wasn’t anything the microwave couldn’t fix.  Youngjae shook off the weird feeling settling in his gut and focused on his pets. Apparently they learned a lot about  _ “normal” _ stuff like television, sports, video game, et cetera but they had never experienced it before. The human watched his pets in amusement as they slowly watched all the marvel movies. Youngjae juggled between his phone, watching his hybrid’s reactions, and watching the movie since he had already seen the movies multiple times now but the other two had their eyes glued to the screen. They were watching the second captain america movie when Youngjae remembered that he had no legal papers for either of his hybrids. He bit his lip and started doing some research online, he found nothing that could be of use. The only  _ legal _ way he could get all their paperwork was to allow the H.R.D to do a full examination on said hybrids and also give a very convincing backstory as to why they have nothing. The  _ illegal _ way would be to forge all their documents and both hybrids could do that but the human honestly to stay as clean as possible so why not meet somewhere in the middle.

“I’ll be right back, stay here.” Youngjae said as he got up, Jongup muttered something and Junhong waved his hand. The ceo walked into his office and texted Jaebum.

 

**TheBest™**

Does your friend still work for the H.R.D?

**LeftBoob**

You mean Youngjae? 

Yeah, he does.

Why?

**TheBest™**

I need some things…

**LeftBoob**

It’s not illegal, is it?

**TheBest™**

No! I just need some docs

And I would feel more comfortable with someone I know.

And I might need a no questions asked sort of thing

You know kinda like that time with Jackson and the police.

Which you still owe me for bailing you both out.

**LeftBoob**

Fine, but we’re even now.

Also when were you going to tell me you got hybrids?

Are they cute? Is that weird to ask?

**TheBest™**

Thanks you’re the best!

Excuse me for wanting to get to know them

Before I shove them into everyone’s faces.

They are adorable.

 

Youngjae and Jaebum text for a few more mintues, talking about random events and general girl talk when Jaebum suddenly stops texting but Youngjae knows something must have came up and who knows when he’s going to text back: days, weeks, months. That was the great thing about Jaebum, they could not talk for a long time but easily pick it backup anytime and it would be like no time has passed between them. Youngjae decided to call up the other Youngjae to set up an appointment as soon as possible. The younger had picked up after the third ring and happily booked Youngjae on saturday at 3pm for a “no questions asked” examination. Once he hung up, someone was knocking on the office door.

“Who is it?” Youngjae asked.

“It’s me” Came Jongup’s voice.

“And me.” Junhong opened the door. “What’s taking you so long? You missed the ending and we don’t know what movie comes next.” 

“Sorry, I was just getting us an appointment to deal with those missing documents.” Youngjae smiled, and followed the two hybrids back into the living room to continue their movie marathon. Daehyun came home to the three of them watching black panther and he fought the urge to spoil the movie since the hybrids were watching it so intensely. He did however offer to take them to see the newest marvel movie that was coming out in a few weeks, avengers infinity war. Which had Jongup and Junhong practically bouncing off the walls.


	7. Maybe One Day I will actually figure out the plot of this story. (lmao probably not.)

Youngjae woke up to being crushed by two heavy hybrids and like before he kicked both of them out of his bed. He had shown both hybrids their rooms a few nights ago but they still preferred to sleep in his bed. It was probably a weird hybrid thing, like how dogs and cats like to sleep in their owner’s bed if allowed. The ceo ignored the two grumpy hybrids in favor of taking a shower, triple checking the lock because a certain two hybrids liked to try and join him. When Youngjae walked out the bathroom, Junhong slipped past him to use the bathroom while Jongup appeared to have went back to sleep, taking up as much bed as possible. The human chuckled under his breath and ruffled the sleeping hybrid’s hair, sure his new pets were a “ _ little _ ” strange but they were pretty adorable. Jongup nuzzled his head against his owner’s hand and smiled in his sleep. Youngjae didn’t notice how much time had passed until Junhong exited the bathroom and demanded attention as well. Jongup grumbled when Youngjae had stopped petting him but got up to shower as well.

“We have a few hours before we have to leave for the appointment, what should we do?” Youngjae asked as he dried the younger’s hair with a towel. Over the course of a few days, Youngjae had learned that his hybrids were the type who liked to be showered with affection and pampurred like kings, which the ceo didn’t mind doing since they were so cute.

“Hmmm, we should probably eat before we go. Can we get fast food? Like those breakfast thingys.” Junhong asked and Youngjae didn’t see any harm so he agreed. Once Junhong’s hair was dry enough, he handed Youngjae a pet brush and the ceo went to work on brushing the bushy skunk tail until it was silky smooth while the hybrid styled his pink hair. Lastly Youngjae pulls out a bottle of artificial preening oil and gently runs his fingers through each feather, coating them in the oil. Jongup easily pushes Junhong out of the way and sits in front of Youngjae eagerly, the process is repeated and Youngjae is left with two very happy hybrids purring at the attention. 

“Alright you two get dressed, we have to leave soon if we want to get breakfast before the appointment.” Youngjae explained. Jongup happily went through his owner’s wardrobe while Junhong wrinkled his nose. It wasn’t that the youngest hybrid didn’t enjoy wearing his owner’s clothes, it was just that most of the clothing was  _ waaay _ to small so Junhong was usually left with worn out baggy clothes that were more like Pj’s then actual clothes. The tall hybrid bitterly slipped on the clothes he wore when he first met Youngjae, since they fit and were stylish, while Jongup wore clothes that were embedded in their owner’s scent.

“You should get bigger clothes.” Junhong pouted as he draped himself over Youngjae. 

“Don’t worry, once we get all the papers settle, we’ll go clothes shopping tomorrow. I don’t mind sharing clothes but I would like my wardrobe back.” Youngjae announced and both hybrids nodded eagerly. Sure the hybrids absolutely loved rolling around in Youngjae’s scent but it would be nice to have something that was  _ theirs, _ that also meant there chance of their owner wearing something with their scent on it and that was even better.

“Soooo how are we going to do this whole appointment thing.” Junhong asked as they walked towards the car.

“I have a friend who works at the H.R.D and he’s setting us up with a “no questions asked” appointment.” Youngjae explained as he texted his bodyguards about his departcher. 

“Is he really just going to give us all the paperwork without any questions?” Jongup asked with a frown, surely it couldn’t be this easy.

“Well, he’ll ask the basic questions and we  _ might _ have to tell him about the whole mixed animals thing but we can keep all the personal details to ourselves or at least the important ones.” Youngjae said. “But let's save that for later, where do you want to eat?” The two hybrids looked out the car windows as they drove through the city streets, randomly reading out names until Jongup finally decided on good ol’ mickey d’s. The ceo drove through the drive through and ignored the cashier when she stared bewilderedly at him. The two hybrids ate happily in the backseat and would occasionally feed their owner a bite or two as they drove to the H.R.D building.

“Are we going to eat that inside?” Junhong asked as they walked towards the building. It took Youngjae a few mintues to find a parking spot nearish the building.

“No, this is for Youngjae since he’s doing us a huge favor.” The human answered.

“Why are you talking in the third person? Please don’t tell me this is going to be a thing.” Jongup muttered and Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“Youngjae is also the name of my friend. We can call him Mr.Choi if that helps.” The ceo opened the door to the H.R.D build and both hybrids went silent as they walked inside. The air smelt sterile and stale, the floors were glossy tiles, the lights were bright, and there was no sound except for their footsteps. It was just like the institute they were made in. Youngjae looked over his shoulder when he felt light tugs on his sleeve.

“What’s wrong?” The human asked.

“Doesn’t something feel off about this place?” Junhong answered with a question of his own. Youngjae looked around and made accidental eye contact with the lady working the front desk, they shared polite smiles before Youngjae turned back to his hybrids.

“Not really? I mean it has a hospital vibe but that’s mostly because it is techanlly a hospital, a hybrid hospital.” Youngjae explained with a confused tone. “Why?”

“I dunno… It just reminds me of... y’know.” Junhong muttered and Jongup silently agreed, both hybrids felt uneasy.

“O-oh…” Youngjae didn’t know what to say. “Well, this place is a safe place for hybrids… Umm… How about we just get this over with quickly then?” Youngjae stammered out, ushering his hybrids towards the front desk, where the lady once again smiled at them. Youngjae told her about their appointment and she gave them directions to their room. The trio walked into the room and Youngjae greeted them and gestures for them to sit down, he closed the door and locked it for good measure.

“Where should we start?” Youngjae asked.

“Could you see if they’re already registered? The place I bought them from seemed to be a legit business but you never know I guess.” Youngjae explained and gave the other Youngjae both of his hybrids’ names.

“Alright. While I do that do you want to fill out these papers?” Youngjae handed a clipboard and pen over to the other Youngjae. The forms were the basic hospital check up stuff but they raised plenty of questions.

“Are you allergic to anything? Have you gotten any shots? How tall are you? Your weight? Any mental illnesses? Do you take any medication?” Etc. All these questions were either met with shrugs or no’s. Youngjae chuckled softly and said they could set up another appointment for shots and an allergy test. The ceo filled out everything he could and handed the forms back to the doctor. 

“Okay, so both of your hybrids were registered by the GriffinSiren institute, which was destroyed almost a week ago. That’s probably why you were never given any papers, they probably forgot to mail them before they closed down.” Youngjae informed them and the trio paled slightly. “Don’t worry I can easily ask for all the documents since it’s the company’s fault for not sending them.” Youngjae typed a few things into his computer. “I’ll have an intern bring them here before you leave.”

“So, they building was destroyed?” Youngjae asked making his voice sound more curious then panicked.

“Yeah, I guess they were planning it for a while, the clean up crew has already cleared the area of all the rubble. I think someone else has already bought the land but I’m not sure.” Youngjae mused out loud and Youngjae relaxed in his chair, no one knew about dead bodies, good. “Do you want to start the actual check up now?” Youngjae asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Sure.” The ceo answered and amusingly watched his hybrids nervously do what the doctor told them to do. Jongup went first and quickly perked up when the doctor offered him a sticker and a lollipop. Once Junhong saw the prize he impatiently waited for his turn and happily took the candy and sticker when the check up was over. Thankfully, the doctor didn’t notice the horns and didn’t see the wings.

“Oh yeah! This is for you, I completely forgot.” Youngjae handed Youngjae the mickey d’s bag sheepishly.

“I was wondering why you were holding that but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” Youngjae laughed. The meal was cold now but it was nothing a few seconds in the microwave couldn’t fix. There was a knock at the door and Youngjae opened the door and took the folders from the intern. “Here are all of your hybrids’ documents, birth certificate, social security, and hybrid registration. I even made legal copies for you so keep the originals in a safe place.” Ah, there was something missing…

“Ummm, you know that no questions asked thing?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah?”

“I need adoption papers.” Youngjae laughed nervously and the other Youngjae just gave him The Look™ before sighing loudly.

“I’ll see what I can do but that was the one things the institute should have given you. Sorry but I have to ask this question, You did  _ buy _ them right?” Youngjae asked as he started typing into his computer. Both hybrids froze completely, they were runaways of course they weren’t bought but Youngjae wasn’t freaking out so they calmed down.

“I have the receipts just not the official papers.” Youngjae handed two slips of paper to the doctor, who glanced at the receipts and nodded his head.

“Lucky for you, I can get you adoption papers under the H.R.D since the original company does not exist anymore, but your hybrids will have to sign a few things.” Youngjae got up and left the room to get all the necessary papers. Youngjae let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Are we home free?” Junhong asked and his owner nodded happily.

“But it was so easy…” Jongup mumbled.

“Well, that’s the power of friendship for you.” Youngjae giggled. “If this was anyone else, they would have busted my balls for every little detail and even then you guys would have probably been taken away since I didn’t have the adoption papers.” Youngjae leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“I’m glad everything worked out.” Junhong said softly, both Jongup and Youngjae hummed in agreement. 

“Does this mean we can leave the house?” Jongup asked.

“Not yet, I have to get id cards for both of you and maybe a chip.” Youngjae scratched his chin in thought. 

“A chip?” Junhong chirped.

“It’s a little device that holds all your information on it. If you get seperated from Youngjae for whatever reason someone can check the chip and give you back.” Youngjae answered as he walked into the room. “Also, both of your hybrids are chipped already. They also have a tracking chip but Junhong’s seems to be offline, you may have to replace it since we don’t know the password to it.” Youngjae continued as he sat down again.

“I-i know the password.” Junhong stuttered quietly. The youngest hybrid told the doctor the password and he turned the tracking chip on while the ceo helped his hybrids fill out the papers.

“Looks like we’re all done here.” Youngjae said as he looked over the papers one more time before carefully putting them away into the folder and filing away his own copies. “Everything is all set, you have all the documents, I’ve updated all the information, and both Jongup and Junhong are perfectly healthy.” Youngjae listed off and everyone cheered. 

“Thanks again, I owe you one.” Youngjae said as they walked out the door.

“It’s no problem, come back if you need anything else. See you.” Youngjae waved and everyone waved back. The trio got back into the car and decided to go home, everyone was tried from the long day at the H.R.D. When they walked inside the house, Daehyun greeted them alongside the smell of dinner cooking in the oven.


	8. Time to shop til you drop or something like that.

Youngjae was sitting on the couch, scrolling through various social media apps, waiting for his hybrids to finish getting ready. Today they were finally going to go buy clothes and whatever else his hybrids wanted. Jongup plopped down right next to Youngjae and leaned against his owner, peering at the phone but he wasn’t really reading anything.

“Something has been bothering me since the whole papers thing.” Jongup spoke up.

“What’s up?” Youngjae asks, giving the hybrid his full attention.

“Where did you get the receipts?” 

“Oh, Junhong came with one when I bought him so I printed it out, then I just told the people running the website that they gave me the wrong one and told them your information and they sent Junhong’s receipt except it had your info on it.” Youngjae answered with a shrug.

“They didn’t ask any questions?” Jongup had an adorably confused face and Youngjae couldn’t help but pinch his cheek.

“Lucky for us, they don’t have a solid system set up so they just do whatever someone asks to avoid confrontation.” It was the only good thing about shady websites, they will do almost anything to stay under the radar. Jongup accepted the answer and started to rub his cheek against his owner’s shoulder. This was another thing his hybrids liked to do, Youngjae read somewhere, that hybrids who are close to their owners will claim them by rubbing their scent on their owners. The ceo gentle patted Jongup’s shoulder but they were interrupted by Junhong jumping onto their laps also demanding attention. Youngjae laughed while he smooshed the younger hybrid’s cheeks and cooed at him. Jongup pouted when their own kissed the youngest’s forehead and harshly shoved Junhong’s legs off his lap, causing the younger to slide off the couch all together. Youngjae snorted but kissed Jongup’s forehead as well, then he told the older hybrid to apologize, which Jongup did, albeit unsincerely. 

“Come on, let’s get this over with.” Youngjae prompts them to follow him to the car.

“Do you not like shopping?” Junhong asks innocently.

“It depends on the shopping, clothes shopping is a pain but at least it’s not me trying on clothes. It’s always a hassle changing into a bunch of clothes that I probably won't even buy.” Youngjae rambled as he got into the car. Jongup and Junhong get into the back since they always squabble if one of them sits in the front with Youngjae.

“So where are we going? Waltmarty, Tarjay, I personally like Oldie Naver.” Junhong asked as he bounced around in the back seat, Jongup didn’t know what any of these places were but he was excited.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a Waltmarty in my life.” Youngjae tried to think of a time he went but nothing came up. “We’re going to one of those prestigious rich people malls because it’s the only place with a hybrid shop, plus a bunch of other shops.” Youngjae explained and Junhong’s eyes went wide, he had always wanted to go to one of those fancy malls but he always felt out of place with his ratty sneakers and dirty clothes. He still had his ratty sneakers but at least his clothes were clean. Jongup still didn’t know what was going on but seeing the younger hybrid’s excitement made him even more excited. Youngjae chuckled at his hybrids’ joyful chatter and parked his car in the mall’s underground parking garage. Both hybrids jump out of the car and look around the large room full of cars. They follow Youngjae into a glass room that leads to the elevators before they step into one of the magic metal boxes, Youngjae looks at the map of the mall layout. 

“How about we buy clothes first, then put the bags in the car, then eat lunch, and finally explore the mall for anything else.” Youngjae offered and the two hybrids nodded in agreement. This mall was five stories tall and had two large clothing stores on the ground floor that extended up to the second floor, the third and fourth floor were filled with various stores, the food court was on the top story and had an outdoor sitting area. Jongup and Junhong had to take a moment to just stare at everything, they looked like lost children on an alien planet. There was so much going on around them, people talking, kids running around, music playing in the background, about a million different smells, and so  _ many _ shiny objects. 

“You guys coming?” Youngjae asked when he looked behind him and noticed both his hybrids weren’t following him. That snapped the hybrids out of their trance and they quickly caught up to their owner. Junhong nudged Jongup when he spotted another hybrid following their owner, it was honestly weird seeing other hybrids walking around so freely since they’ve only seen them locked up in small cages their whole life.

“The men’s section is on the second floor so we need to go up the escalators, unless you want a dress or something.” Youngjae explained and both hybrids gave him an unamused look which caused Youngjae to put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, it’s not like I know what type of clothes you want to wear.” Youngjae defended himself and the trio went up the escalator. The ceo followed his hybrids around the store and noticed that neither hybrid knew a thing about fashion, they tried on all sorts of clothing and kept the stuff that was comfortable, it ranged from plain white tee shirts to graphic tees to even long sleeve plaid shirts. Youngjae also spotted a few dress shirts in the mix. Pants were another story, since these were made for humans there were no holes for the tail. Jongup was able to get by since his tail was short but Junhong’s bushy tail needed to be free so Youngjae told him they could get the pants tailored somewhere else once they were finished shopping. By the end of their shopping spree both hybrids had four bags each. They shoved the bags into the trunk of Youngjae’s car and went to the top floor to get lunch. It took everyone 15 minutes to decide on what they wanted to eat and another 5 to decide if they wanted to eat outside or inside, Youngjae won and they ate outside, the view wasn’t amazing but the “fresh” air was a nice break from the recycled mall air. Once they were done they threw their trash away and started exploring the mall starting on the third floor. They were walking around an electronics store when Youngjae suddenly put down the tablet he was examining and walked to the phone section, he bought two of the newest smartphone models and let the two hybrids pick out a case for their phones. The ceo had also bought a Ninten switcheroo along with the few games that were out for said system because why not, he had money to burn. That was when both hybrids noticed someone following them, at first they didn’t pay her any attention but after seeing her in the sixth shop they started to get apprehensive.

“Youngjae someone is following us.” Jongup whispers quietly to his owner.

“I know, don’t worry about it.” Youngjae answers him nonchalantly and continues to browse through the store.

“But-”

“She’s already being monitored by my bodyguards, she’s just a reporter waiting for me to fuck up or something.” Youngjae explains and gives Jongup’s shoulder a light squeeze, he pats Junhong’s head and the two hybrids calm down but keep an eye on the stalker.

“Wait, your bodyguards are here?” Junhong asked with a tilt of his head.

“Mmmhmm, they follow me everywhere I go, but they’re better at hiding.” Youngjae gave him a wink and continued down the different aisles of technology goodness. The only store the reporter didn’t follow them into was the hybrid shop on the fourth floor. The shop was broken into five sections: the back had an adoption/hotel center on the left side and a grooming section on the right, the rest of the store was split into care products, accessories, and… Adult stuff.

“I didn’t know you could adopted hybrids here.” Youngjae mused out loud. 

“Most hybrid stores have adoption centers since some people drop their hybrids off here and never come back.” A store clerk chimed in, surprising Youngjae. “Welcome to Paws&Feathers, my name is Jimin. Is there anything I can help you with?” The young worker smiled brightly and Youngjae just wanted to pinch his cute mochi cheeks. 

“We were just looking around but thank you.” Youngjae smiled back. Jimin nodded and waved at the two hybrid behind Youngjae, they wave back awkwardly, causing Jimin to softly coo before walking away. The ceo lead them to the general care section first but they quickly wondered out since Youngjae already had all the hybrid necessities. The accessories ranged from hair clips to jewelry to collars. 

“You guys don’t need collars right?” Youngjae asked. He knew most hybrids didn’t require collars but he usually saw dog hybrids and a few others sporting them so he wasn’t sure. If he recalled right Zico’s ferret hybrid, Minhyuk wore a collar while Kyung, the cat hybrid, didn’t. So maybe it was preference.

“You look lost, need any help?” Jimin asked when he poked his head around the corner, the other human nodded his head.

“I usually see dog hybrids wear collars but it’s not necessarily right?” Youngjae asked.

“In today’s day and age no, you’re not legally required to collar your pets but most people like to get collars depending on the animal. Dogs and cats usually have them since their animal counterpart usually wear them but some people will put collars on their hybrid for all sorts of reasons. There was this one man who loved to put collars on all his tigers since it made him feel like he was above and more powerful than his exotic hybrids.” Jimin rambled on, cringing when he retold one of the weird events he’s encountered. Youngjae nodded along then looked at his hybrids, Junhong was playing with a lacey purple collar, probably meant for cute female cats while Jongup appeared to be seriously considering getting a collar. Youngjae turned back to Jimin to give his hybrid more time to think.

“So you guys also groom here?” Youngjae asks.

“Yup, all staff here knows how to cut hair, trim fur, cut nails, etcetera but we do ask for customers to make an appointment beforehand.” Jimin chirped.

“That’s good to know, I think that one,” Youngjae points to Junhong. “Needs a haircut soon, he’s bumped into things when his bangs were down.” Both humans giggled, causing Junhong to put the collar back and wonder over.

“What’s so funny?” Junhong asks with a pout.

“Nothing, but you’re probably going to need a haircut soon.” Youngjae informed the younger, who agreed with him. Junhong was starting to get annoyed with his hair constantly getting into his eyes.

“I could cut it now if you like.” Jimin offered. 

“I thought we needed an appointment?” 

“Ehh, I have nothing better to do and the next appointment isn’t until tomorrow.” Jimin shrugged.

“Alright, thank you.” Youngjae gave the younger a slight bow and encouraged Junhong to follow the shop worker. 

“How does this look?” Jongup’s question made his owner snap his head towards him. The hybrid finally settled on a simple black leather collar with gold metal accents that hung snug on his neck.

“It looks great!” Youngjae chirped. “Is that the one you want?” Jongup nodded his head vigorously. “Alright, put it in the basket. Do you want tags as well?” There was a minute of thinking before another nod and the two walked over to the tag engraving machine that was near the adoption/hotel center. Youngjae curiously looked over at the windows that had various hybrids on display while Jongup picked out the tags he wanted. The hybrid looked over to his owner and noticed where he was looking, with a slight pout, Jongup tugged on Youngjae’s sleeve before holding up the tags and jiggling them around. Youngjae focused back on the task at hand and started to input his information. This time it was Jongup who looked at the adoptable hybrids, they all looked bored but one of them caught his eye. Youngjae was taking the tags out when Jongup suddenly walked away from him.

“You!” Jongup walked up to one of the windows and tapped on the glass, causing the hybrid to jump and look at him with spooked eyes but the hybrid quickly recognized Jongup and shouted something as well.

“Is this your friend?” Youngjae asked when he caught up to the younger. Wait, Jongup didn’t have any friends, so that means this hybrid must be from the same place as Jongup and Junhong but how is that possible, Jongup killed everyone there and from the various documents Youngjae found on the bosses computer they didn’t sell any of their hybrids yet, he was the first one to contact them. The ceo suddenly remembered that there were 3 escapees including Junhong, could this be one of them? Youngjae’s thought process was cut short when Junhong abruptly hugged him.

“What do you think?” Junhong asks not noticing the hybrid behind the glass. 

“It looks amazing and you look so cute.” Youngjae giggled as he ran his hand through the hybrid’s hair. Jongup let out a strange noise and Junhong finally noticed the hybrid on the other side of the glass.

“Oh shit it’s you!” Junhong yelled out and pointed at the hybrid.

“Umm is everything okay?” Jimin asked with a pale face. All three hybrids looked at Youngjae and he just nodded.

“Yeah, I would like to meet this hybrid. What’s his name?” Youngjae asked politely.

“O-oh, that’s Jungkook… We have a room in the back, I’ll bring him out.” Jimin mumbled and lead the trio to the back room. Youngjae didn’t know why Jimin seemed so hesitant to bring out Jungkook but whatever it was shouldn’t be a problem since it seemed Jungkook also wanted to meet them. Jungkook walked into the room with Jimin following close behind, the hybrid was obviously a bunny hybrid with those long floppy ears but Youngjae wondered what else he was mixed with. Jungkook took a seat in front of the trio while Jimin lingered around behind him.

“It’s okay Jimin, come sit down, this isn’t an adoption thing it’s a you know thing.” Jungkook patted the seat next to him and Jimin sat down after he received a nod from Youngjae.

“So he knows _ everything  _ about your past?” Youngjae asks and Jungkook nods.

“How are you still alive?” Jongup asked.

“I get cuddles from Jimin.” Jungkook announced proudly.

“Is he your owner? Why are you up for adoption then?” Junhong asks.

“Jimin refuses to adopted me.” Jungkook pouted.

“That’s not true! I can’t afford you!” Jimin hisses.

“Why can’t you just say you bought me?” Jungkook asks.

“Because the company will know when the money doesn’t come in and I’ll be in big trouble.” Jimin pinches the bridge of his nose. “I just need ten more years and I’ll have enough as long as nothing happens to me financially.” Jimin explains.

“But I can’t keep scaring off customers, two more strikes and I’ll be put down.” Jungkook whined.

“I-I know, I’m trying my hardest but if worse comes to worse we can break you out or something.” Jimin was chewing on his lip. The trio just watched the drama playout, man they should have brought some popcorn, this was like a real life kdrama. 

“I can buy him for you.” Youngjae offered.

“I can’t accept that, Jungkook is almost over 3 million!” Jimin exclaims.

“Fine, then I’ll just buy him for myself, hope you like living in a mansion, Jungkook.” Youngjae said and Jimin tried to come up with something to say but the cold look on Youngjae’s face had him leaving the room to get the paperwork. Jimin walks back into the room and keeps himself from crying when he sees Jungkook happily cuddling into Junhong’s side and chatting with Jongup. He hands Youngjae all the papers he needs to fill out and the ceo just hands him his black card and shopping basket then shoos the shop worker away. Jimin bags all the items and scans Jungkook’s purcise sticker, he hopes the card will be rejected but sadly it beeps in acceptance. Youngjae walks up to the counter and hands all the paperwork over while Jongup grabs the bag off the counter. Jimin is too focused on forcing his tears in that he doesn’t notice the trio leaving the store until the bell chimes. Jimin looks up, surprised to only see Jungkook standing there with a smug smile. 

“W-wha.” Jimin’s brain can’t comprehend what’s happening. 

“Happy birthday!” Jungkook yells out and Jimin is even more confused, his birthday isn’t until a few months. He quickly looks through the papers and reads the note on the bottom of one of the forms.

_ This bunny hybrid, Jeon Jungkook, is a gift to Park Jimin, from Yoo Youngjae. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  _

The note was signed by Youngjae and Jimin didn’t know what was happening until Jungkook hopped over the counter and brushed his owner’s tears away with his thumbs.

“I hope those are happy tears.” The younger whispered before bending down to gently kiss Jimin on the lips.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Jongup said as the walked back to the car.

“We should visit them sometime.” Junhong offered and Youngjae just hummed in agreement. Youngjae placed the bags into the trunk and slammed it closed when he felt eyes on his back, was it the reporter? He turned around and spotted a man approaching them, both hybrids noticed him to and tensed up. The man was holding a gun up and stopped a few feet away from them.

“Seems like the bird was right, you are here.” The man claimed in a deep voice. Youngjae rolled his eyes, of course the reporter would out his location to the world.

“I’m tired, so hurry up and tell me what you want.” Youngjae sighed when the man yelled at him to shut up. Why did robbers have to have such a power boner, things would go so much faster if they just made their demands and left. The ceo noticed both hybrids growling lowly and were puffing up like cats about to fight, this wasn’t good. Youngjae quickly made a hand signal, telling his bodyguards to hurry up and take this dude out. Soon enough the man had a gun digging into his back and he quickly surrendered. Youngjae spent a few minutes calming his hybrids before he practically forced them into the car.

“The man was just a lowly thug, in desperate need for money.” Youngjae’s head bodyguard, Hyosung. “We’ve already tipped him off to the police who should arrive to pick him up soon.” She continued.

“Thank you.” Youngjae said sincerely, Hyosung and her team have been keeping him safe these past few years and he’s grown close to them.

“So when do we get to meet your cuties?” She asked in a teasing tone.

“I plan on throwing a nice meet and greet once they settle down completely.” Youngjae promised. They chatted for a few more mintues before Jongup poked his head out. Hyosung waved to the hybrid before hugging Youngjae goodbye. The ceo got into the car and his hybrids demanded answers.

“Who was that?”

“What took you so long?” 

“I’m hungry.” okay this one wasn’t a question but it was just as important.

“That was Hyosung, she’s my head bodyguard and friend, we were catching up since I’ve been busy with you two, and Daehyun just texted me that dinner will be done in 20 minutes so we have to hurry home.” Youngjae answered as he started up the car.

“What happened to the man?” Jongup asks.

“He’s being turned over to the police so we don’t have to worry about him.” Youngjae answers as he drives out of the parking garage. The rest of the ride is filled with small talk until they get home. Youngjae makes a quick phone call to a tailor so they can fix Junhong’s pants while the two hybrids carry the bags inside and drop them off in Youngjae’s room to be put away later. Why did Youngjae even bother getting his hybrids their own rooms. The trio sit down at the table with Daehyun and they talk about their days. Junhong and Jongup excitedly tell the older human about the mall and Daehyun tells them about the songs he’s recording with Yongguk while Youngjae is content with just listening to everybody talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, how did this chapter become so long? I think this is going to be the longest chapter in this story (I aim for 1000 words per chapter so it doesn't take me forever to update.)  
> But on the bright side I finally have a vague plan on where I'm going a.k.a I have one sentence ideas for a few chapters that sort of make sense... Yay?


	9. Geek Culture isn’t “Nerdy”

Youngjae was reading when his two hybrids finally woke up and wandered downstairs for breakfast. Daehyun was sitting next to him, reading over lyrics with a red editing pen. 

“What are we going to do today?” Junhong asked after he finished eating.

“Did you guys finish putting your clothes away? The ceo received two nods. “Then I have nothing else planned. I guess we could set up the switcheroo in the gaming room.” Youngjae shrugged but didn’t move to get up because honestly he couldn’t be bothered to move at the moment. Daehyun whispered “nerd” under his breath causing Youngjae kicked the older’s thigh, which lead to the younger gently pressing his foot into Daehyun’s thigh repeatedly letting out a quiet “it’s so soft,” which then made the singer smack the attacker’s foot away but Youngjae’s foot came back for more squish time however Daehyun refused so in the end they were trapped in an endless cycle of kicking and smacking. Finally Junhong spoke up, interrupting the childish fight.

“Gaming room?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah, the nerd cave.” Daehyun snickered while Youngjae kicked him again.

“It’s in the basement.” Youngjae informed them.

“There’s a basement?” Jongup asked.

“Oh yeah, I must have forgotten about it. I don’t usually show people my… hobby?” Youngjae said in a questioning tone.

“More like addiction.” Daehyun chimed in, making the younger human to roll his eyes.

“Whatever, come on I’ll show you the basement.” Youngjae finally got up from the couch and lead the hybrids to the end of the hallway on the bottom floor. Both hybrids stared at the wall in confusion because there was no door there but jumped back when Youngjae pressed the wall back and slid it over revealing a staircase going down. Jongup gasped letting out a quiet “whoa” while Junhong looked at the now opened path with awestruck eyes.

“It’s like magic.” Jongup announced more to himself than the other two but the younger hybrid couldn’t have agreed more. Youngjae chuckled at their reaction, will they react the same way to the attic? Probably, not but it was a nice thought.  

“Oh wait, I forgot the grab the switcheroo. You guys go ahead down stairs I’ll be right down.” Youngjae wiggled past them and Jongup went down the stairs first, followed closely by Junhong. There was a short hallway that lead to a door which Jongup opened without any hesitation. The two hybrids were met with a dark room.

“Where’s the light?” Junhong asked whiled Jongup patted the wall near the door until he found said switch. The lights turned on and both hybrids were stunned. The walls were painted a soft pastel blue, the floor was a soft beige carpet, the far wall had multiple shelves filled with various video games, on the center of the wall hung a large screen t.v, under it sat every gaming system ever created, a large black U-shape couch was facing the tv, and there was a pool table in the corner of the room. 

“Where do you think that door leads to?” Junhong asked as he walked towards it. Jongup shrugged and followed the taller hybrid. They peeked into the dark room before flipping the light switch, it was a bathroom.

“Do you think he has drinks and snacks down here?” Jongup looked around the room but nothing stood out… Maybe there were more magic doors. Both hybrids started to press on the walls in hopes to find something.

“What are you two doing?” Youngjae asks as he carries the switcheroo with him.

“Looking for secrets!”

“Looking for food.” 

“Drinks and food are in the table, just lift the tops off.” Youngjae explained. “Press the wall next to the stairs, it leads to the basement closet.” Junhong snooped around the closet while Jongup judged the beverage choices since he was still full from breakfast. Youngjae let them explore the basement as he set up the switcheroo, the process was as simple, plug the device in and turn it on. The human tested out the whole tv to handheld thing, the transfer to each device was smooth, this was very intriguing and had Youngjae’s inner nerd freaking out. Jongup watched his owner mess around with the device while he sipped his fancy fizzy water (it was soda). Junhong finally joined them on the couch when he finished his closet expedition, it had a lot of boxes but also some towels and blankets. 

“Do you guys want to play a game?” Youngjae asked, inserting Giuseppe Karts 8 deluxe because that game would  _ never _ ruin their friendship… The ceo handed the hybrids each a controller that honestly looked to small for their hands but magically they fit just right. Youngjae couched them on how to play and continued to backseat game until the hybrids started making plays he could never do. 

“Do you want to play?” Junhong asks after their tenth cup on 200cc mirrored but Youngjae just shakes his head, today was not a racing day for him but maybe some Legend of Linx: Breath of the fresh air, would be fun. Jongup looks at the other video games on the shelves as Youngjae switches the games. Junhong snuggles into his owner’s side when he sits back down. The youngest hybrid asks about the game and this brings out Youngjae’s geeky side so now Junhong has to listen to the human’s long winded ramble about a vague timeline. Jongup interrupts the long monologue when he holds up game case.

“What’s this?” 

“That’s PocketMonz: Stars, you want to play it?” Jongup nods, the case has a really cool dragon on it. “Grab the black and green brick looking thing on top of that shelf.” Youngjae points at it and the younger grabs it, he hands it to Youngjae, who opens the case to reveal a DI-HD. He explains how it works and soon Jongup finds himself in the world of pocketmonz. Daehyun walks down the stairs to tell them lunch is ready but nobody moves, he lets out a sigh before going back up to bring lunch to them.

“Looks like you tainted that one.” Daehyun nods to Jongup who was trying to juggle playing and eating. 

“He found a game he really likes there’s nothing wrong with that.” Youngjae shrugs then steals one of the older’s fries. 

“You have your own!” Daehyun grumbled then snatched one of the younger’s. Junhong watched as the two humans basically ate each other’s fries instead of their own. Humans were weird. 

“Ah! What’s happening!?” Jongup gasped at his game, Youngjae looked over and saw one of his pocketmonz glow.

“Oh, it’s evolving.” Youngjae answers.

“Evolving?” 

“It’s becoming stronger and changing its form because you trained it with passion and care. It must really like you.” Youngjae patted the hybrid’s shoulder who continued to watch the screen with star filled eyes. His first pokemon, Strawberry, was now in its second stage evolution and Jongup couldn’t be prouder of the fire starter. 

“Did you look at the news recently?” Daehyun asked changing the subject.

“Now that you mention it, I think I forgot my phone upstairs.” Youngjae patted his pockets to find them empty. “What happened?” The older never talked about the news unless it was celebrity gossip or about Yoo Industries. 

“Seems like everyone is talking about you new pets.” Daehyun showed the ceo his phone. Youngjae took the smartphone and scrolled through the different news articles and social media posts. It seemed everyone had mixed feeling about the whole thing but at the end of the day Youngjae didn’t care.

“Is everything going to be okay?” Junhong asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” The ceo went upstairs to get his phone then returned to the couch downstairs, he scrolled through his camera roll until he found the perfect picture. It was an adorable picture of his two hybrids watching Kiki’s delivery service. He posted the picture onto his Twattory with a description reading: Meet Junhong and Jongup they are my new hybrids, then texted Himchan to deal with the news articles. Daehyun cooed at the picture while Junhong blushed slightly and Jongup was oblivious to everything as he challenged the Twang gym. They finished lunch and Junhong helped Daehyun bring their dishes upstairs before the duo returned to Youngjae setting up Giuseppe Party 5 on the Game Pyramid. To say friendships were torn apart was an understatement but everything was mended with ice cream. 


	10. Pets will play while the owner is away.

Jongup woke up to the shower running and Junhong’s gross morning breath. The older hybrid untangled himself from the younger then walked up to the bathroom door, he pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully. Youngjae always sang in the shower, it was honestly the only reason Jongup woke up early in the morning. The singing stops and the water turns off so Jongup goes back to bed after shoving Junhong back to his side of the bed. Youngjae finally walks out of the bathroom but instead of wearing his normal comfy clothes, he was wearing a suit.

“You look fancy today, what's the occasion?” Jongup asks. The hybrid really liked his owner in a suit.

“I have to go to work.” Youngjae answers as he ties his tie. Suddenly Jongup didn't like the suit anymore, even if it made Youngjae look amazing.

“I always wanted to go to work.” Junhong mumbles half awake. “Let’s gooo.”

“Absolutely not.” Youngjae snorts.

“Why not?” Jongup pouts. 

“Because.” 

“Because?”

“No pets allowed?” 

“Is that really a rule?”

“Just stay here, I'll be home at 5.” Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“But that's almost the whole day.” Junhong whines as he finally gets out of bed to follow Youngjae out of the room.

“It’s not that bad, I have the weekend plus monday off so we have 3 full days to hang.” Youngjae tried to pry Jongup’s arms off his waste.

“What’s happening?” Daehyun asks when he sees Youngjae struggling to leave the front door.

“I'm trying to go to work.” Youngjae wheezes out. “Help me.”

“That’s adorable, they don't want you to leave.” Daehyun giggles, ignoring Youngjae’s pleads. “Alright, alright, it's time to go or we’ll be late and if Youngjae is late we’re all dead.” Daehyun says dramatically, causing both hybrids to look at him. “it's bad for his image and his workers will lose all respect for him and that's realllly bad.” Daehyun was exaggerating but it seemed to work when both hybrids gave Youngjae one last hug before letting go.

“I promise to come home as soon as I can. See you later, okay?” Youngjae smiled brightly when his hybrids nodded. He gave them both a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the house, followed by Daehyun patting their heads before leaving as well.

“... So what now?” Junhong asks, looking at the older hybrid. Jongup just shrugs and goes back to Youngjae’s rooms to sleep some more. Maybe when he wakes up again it will but 5p.m. Junhong on the other hand looked for something to do, he wandered around the house boredly until he entered Youngjae’s room and stared at the blanket lump that was Jongup. Without any thought, the younger hybrid jumps onto the defenseless Jongup. This causes the older hybrid to freak out and shift forms. Junhong freezes when he hears the low growling and slips off the beast before running out of the room. Jongup cases after the younger at full speed, not caring that he was knocking things over as they ran throughout the house. Finally he had Junhong cornered and went for the kill.

“Ughhh get off me, You’re getting fur in my mouth.” Junhong whined as he tried to push the giant fluff ball off of him but the older wouldn’t budge. Jongup snickered at the younger’s struggling but yelped when Junhong shifted as well. The older pouted when he noticed that Junhong was also bigger than him in this form as well. The two hybrids wrestled for what seemed like hours before tiring out and shifting back into their human forms.

“It’s been a while since I’ve fought with an evenly matched foe.” Jongup panted out.

“Geez, I think you’ve been playing too much pocketmonz, you’re speaking like a nerd.” Junhong huffed out, Jongup punched the younger’s shoulder but let out an airy chuckle. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before a thought popped up into Junhong’s head.

“Did you really kill Junhyeok and Jisoo?” Junhong whispered.

“Yeah, they got in the way so I had to.” Jongup shrugged. “Are you upset?” Junhong shakes his head.

“It’s just hard to believe that two of us are dead.” Junhong says while tugging at loose threads on his shirt.

“I honestly thought I was the only one left since everyone thought we’d die being on our own.” Jongup mused out loud. “But it seems you and Jungkook made it out just fine… Speaking of which, how are you alive? I mean Jungkook has Jimin but who did you have to cuddle with?” Jongup had been meaning to ask the younger this for a while now but he always forgot about the question. While creating the chimera hybrids the scientists made sure to have a fail safe incase the chimeras became uncontrollable, they managed to make it so the hybrids needed affection or they would die from heartbreak but seeing as Junhong was fine, maybe that was something the scientists made up.

“I lived with stray dogs, they love you unconditionally if you treat em’ right.” Junhong smiled sheepishly. “I had like 40 of them following me around once, I named all of them too.” The younger started rambling on about each and every dog friend he made and Jongup listened to every word, who knew the younger hybrid could be this cute. By the time Junhong had finish his ted talk, the clock was nearing 3 p.m. 

“2 more hours.” Jongup mumbled and stood up. “We should eat something, we missed lunch… Also breakfast. Wait, did Youngjae eat breakfast? Did he eat lunch? Maybe we should make dinner…” Jongup thought out loud.

“But isn’t it too early for dinner? Who eats at 5 we should eat a snack and make dinner at like 7 or something.” Junhong chimed in as he followed Jongup into the kitchen. “Plus I’m sure Youngjae ate lunch, he’s a responsible adult.” 

“I guess you’re right. What do you want for a snack?” Jongup asked.  

“toasty strudely!” Junhong yelled excitedly and the older hybrid just shook his head in amusement before pulling the box out from the freezer. They both ate four delicious toasty strudelys because Youngjae wasn’t there to tell them no and there was nothing on the rule sheet that told them not too. After the gooey snack they went back to Youngjae’s room, completely ignoring the fact the house was a complete mess, that’s what their owner gets for leaving. Crawling into bed, Junhong and Jongup curl up together to take a nice power nap.


	11. They’re basically fully grown, they can look after themselves… right?

Youngjae didn’t know leaving his hybrids could be so hard, he swivelled around in his fancy bossman chair to ease his mind but he would always find himself thinking about Jongup and Junhong. What are they doing? Did they eat? Are they okay? Are they bored? Do they miss him as much as he misses them? Youngjae picked his phone up for the millionth time, there were no new messages so he placed it down again. The ceo let out a frustrated sigh before slapping both of his cheeks, it was time to focus. Youngjae shakes his mouse until the monitor wakes up, first things first he checks his emails. He looks through the various progress reports, nodding to himself as he goes over the information. The medical branch was close to finishing their research on an experimental drug and the results were very positive. The cosmetics branch were about to release a new line of matching perfume and cologne for couples. The electronics branch just started advertising the newest phone model and all the other branches were also doing well. The only concerning issue was that a “rival” company, PeachPear Inc, also released a new phone model but there wasn’t much he could do about that, he understood that people were loyal to their brands… That didn’t mean he didn’t have a plan to make people switch sides.

**Step one:** Give people time to make reviews of the Matoki XU. *This usually brings in people who are either sick of their brand or are new to the phone scene.

**Step Two:** Film a few commercials with popular celebrities. *preferably ones who promoted PeachPear’s older models. 

**Step Three:** Lower the price of the phone and set up a family bundle deal. *Who doesn’t like saving money? 

**Step Four:** Let the Matoki XU speak for itself, it obviously is far superior. *Tests on the Melon HR shows that it can’t handle being dropped on a hard surface. Nobody likes a cracked phone.

It wasn’t a super advance plan but not everything had to be a 100 step plan with a million bullets points explaining each step in great detail. Youngjae had learned a long time ago that sometimes simple is better. He sent the rough draft of his plan to his secretary so she could look over it before sending it to the bored for their opinion. The ceo glanced over a few collaboration proposals and snorted at a few offers to merge companies, all of them using fancy words to try and distract him from their one sided deals. Youngjae opened up a word document file and copied the premade response email. It was basically a big middle finger disguised as a flowery sophisticated rejection letter. The ceo was responding to a business partner’s email when Himchan walked into his office, without knocking, but then again when was the last time Himchan ever knocked.

“Hey, it’s passed noon and Jieun said you haven’t eaten yet. Let’s get some food.” Himchan says as he pulls Youngjae out of his chair. The ceo rolled his eyes but allowed the older to drag him out of the office and eventually the building. “I found this new place I wanted to try, it’s a fancy italian place.” Youngjae just grunts in acknowledgement and checks his phone, still nothing. Himchan raises his eyebrow at the younger. “Something the matter?” He asks with a concern tone.

“I’m just being paranoid, I guess…” Youngjae squints at his screen but then turns it off before checking it again.

“Why? Did you get another death threat or something?” Himchan asks boredly causing Youngjae to snort.

“I wish.” The ceo sighs before continuing. “Today is the first time I left my hybrids home alone. I know they’re probably fine but I’m still worried...” Youngjae trails off.

“Oh! I almost forgot you bought two hybrids. I honestly surprised that Junhong wasn’t a scam.” Himchan vaguely recalled the day they spent looking at hybrids and Youngjae’s impulse buy. “What happened to Minseo? Did you not like her?” When Himchan saw the first news articles come out, he was expecting to see the ceo with a pretty female cat hybrid but instead the pictures were of Youngjae with two male hybrids walking around a shopping mall. The question had caught Youngjae off guard, he hadn’t about about the cat hybrid since Daehyun mentioned her when he brought Jongup and Junhong home. 

“Uhhh something like that.” Youngjae quickly looked around to find something to change the conversation. “Is this the place?” Youngjae asks when Himchan turns into a parking lot in front of a building.

“Yup, I can already smell the food.” Himchan said in a dreamy voice, he parked close to the front door and the two of them walked inside. They were quickly lead to a table and the waitress took their drink orders before leaving them to look over the menu. They talk about work while reading about the various italian dishes being offered. Youngjae goes over a few upcoming plans and Himchan shares all the office gossip he’s heard today. The older waves the waitress over when they’re ready to order, she walks off with the order and Himchan coyly smiles at the younger. “Sooooo…” Youngjae raises an eyebrow at him. “Tell me about your hybrids!” Himchan nearly squeals like a highschool girl asking her friend about her crush.

“Wellll, Junhong, the tall one, is a fox hybrid. Jongup, the short one, is a dog hybrid.” At least that was what he put on their papers. “They’re both kinda shy when it comes to strangers but they warmed up pretty quick to Daehyun. They have a lot of energy and like to dance.” Youngjae still remembers when he introduced them to his various music players. He also remembers when he walked in on Junhong grinding on the floor… Those were some good memories. “Jongup really likes pocketmonz and he’s attached to everything he has caught. Junhong isn’t a hardcore gamer but he likes to play with us.” Youngjae thinks about what else he could say. “Ummm, they can both cook as well.” Himchan nods before smirking.

“How are they in bed?” Himchan wiggles his eyebrows and Youngjae nearly knocks the table over.

“Excuse me! I’ll have you know we haven’t done anything like  _ that _ and if we did it wouldn’t be any of your business.” Youngjae huffed and crossed his arms while Himchan snickered at his rosey cheeks.

“So I assume they’re living in your spare rooms?” Himchan asks genuinely innocently, causing Youngjae to blush even more.

“No.” Youngjae mumbles.

“What was that?” Himchan is smirking again.

“No… They sleep in my bed.” Youngjae says a little louder. Lucky for the younger, the waitress comes to their table with the food. The two men thank her before digging in.

“I still can’t believe they sleep with you. You sure move fast.” Himchan says in a teasing voice.

“Says Mr.I date my one night stand.” Youngjae retorts. “Plus they were the ones who refused to sleep in their own rooms. It’s a hybrid thing I think? They like to cuddle.” Youngjae explains. 

“Huh, that’s oddly cute.” Himchan shrugged, not really knowing what to say. They somehow changed topics to the weather of all things and the rest of lunch was passed with random topics like trees, dogs, winnie the foo, and old clothes they had to throw out, because they didn’t fit anymore. Soon Youngjae found himself being dropped off at his house and he excitedly walked up the pathway to his front door. He entered the house and gasped at the sight of the apparent remnants of the hurricane that flown through. Youngjae called out his hybrids names but he was only met with silence. Did something happen to them? The human looked in all the rooms until he reached his own, he quickly opened the door and once again gasped. Jongup and Junhong were passed out on the bed, tangled limbs and all. Youngjae whipped out his phone and snagged a few pictures of them cuddling then a truly evil idea popped into his head. Youngjae took a few steps back before running and jumping onto the bed, right on top of his hybrids. Jongup looked ready to fight while Junhong looked like a grumpy kitten but both hybrids quickly became happy when they noticed it was Youngjae on top of them.

“You guys made a huge mess and the maids won’t be over until the weekend so you have to clean it all up yourselves.” Youngjae chirps, causing both hybrids to groan. A few hours later, Daehyun came home to both hybrids cleaning up the house with sour looks and Youngjae singing in the kitchen while cooking dinner. What he didn’t see was the new rule added to the house rule sheet.

  1. **No fighting in the house. *Unless it’s an intruder. *No killing the intruder, unless necessary.**




	12. It’s Party Time.

Youngjae and Daehyun were pushing furniture around when the hybrids woke up from their afternoon nap. Jongup sat on the stairs and watched from afar while Junhong contemplated asking the humans what they were doing. Maybe it was spring cleaning? Both hybrids jumped up when Youngjae accidently dropped the corner of the folded table he and Daehyun were carrying on the floor. The younger human cursed under his breath and Daehyun was hunched over laughing. Junhong quickly bounced down the stairs and offered to help with the table. Youngjae nodded before slinking off to the attic to grab something.

“Why are you guys moving stuff?” Junhong asked with a confused tone.

“We’re preparing for the party.” Daehyun grinned. This perked both hybrids’ interest.

“What party?” Junhong asked as Jongup finally descended the stairs and joined the conversation. 

“A meet and greet of sorts, Youngjae’s friends want to meet you two.” Daehyun answers the curious hybrids. 

“Do you know who's coming?” Jongup asks, he may or may not be a little nervous to meet Youngjae’s friends. Daehyun hums as he thinks.

“I believe it's Himchan, Yongguk, Jaebum and his friends who are also Youngjae’s friends, I don't really know them. Peniel said he would drop by for an hour or so, Hyosung, Hana, Jieun, and Sunhwa are also coming. And of course I'll be here. I think that's it.” Daehyun said as he tapped his chin. “Oh wait, I think Youngjae mentioned something about a kid and his hybrid stopping by to drop off a thank you gift.” The human shrugged but the hybrids knew who he was talking about, Jimin and Jungkook. It would be nice to see then again, Junhong thinks to himself. Youngjae comes back down the stairs holding a large somewhat dusty box. The ceo grunts when he sets it down and coughs when he opens the flaps. 

“It's been forever since I held a house party.” Youngjae says to no one in particular.

“This is why I said you should have rented a place out. Less work for us.” Daehyun snorts.

“But home parties feel more comfortable, if I were to rent out a building it would feel like another business party.” Youngjae explains.

“I guess, but I'm not helping with the clean up.” Daehyun grumbles.

“Well it's a good thing the maids are coming in tomorrow.” Youngjae chirps.

“When does the party start?” Junhong asks as he helps his owner with the table cloths.

“Around 6, which translates to 7:30.” Youngjae answers while he looks around the living room. Everything was set up, he ordered food, which will arrive by the time everyone has settled down. The only thing left to do was shower and get ready himself but before any of that happened Jimin stopped by with a lovely fruit basket and Jungkook wrestled with Junhong and Jongup while Youngjae introduced the younger to Daehyun. The two left and the ceo thought it was probably a good idea to get ready. The ceo was blow drying his hair when someone buzzed his front gate. 

“Can someone get that, it's probably Himchan and Yongguk!” He yells from the bathroom, he hears a faint “I got it” from Daehyun and goes back to drying his hair. Youngjae opens the bathroom door and finds both hybrids still in his room. “Were you guys waiting for me?” He asks sweetly and was met with nods. “Well then, let's go!” He leads them to the living room where Daehyun and Yongguk are laughing at a pouting Himchan. 

“Look who decided to show up.” Himchan said to distract the other two. “You know it’s sad when the host can’t even show up to his own event on time.” The older nagged with his arms crossed, causing Youngjae to roll his eyes.

“It’s not my fault you showed up early.”

“It’s not my fault Yongguk likes to be punctual.”

“It’s not my fault you’re dating a punctual man.”

“Actually it is your fault we’re dating.” 

“... Your welcome.” Youngjae ended the battle by sticking his tongue out, which Himchan quickly grabbed and tugged on it.

“Don’t stick your tongue out at me, young man.” The two continued to bicker back and forth. Both hybrids just watched from the sidelines, unsure of what to do. Jongup notices Daehyun gesturing for them to come over so he drags Junhong’s with him to the older male. 

“That’s Himchan, they can argue for hours so we’ll let them be.” Daehyun giggled. “And this is Yongguk, he’s scary looking but he’s actually a huge fluff.” The vocalist grinned.

“Nice to meet you.” Yongguk held his hand out. Both hybrids looked at that hand before reaching out to shake it. Only pausing when they realized they both were trying to shake the man’s hand. Yongguk laughed at the emberssed hybrids but continued to shake both of their hands. Junhong is starstruck when he sees Yongguk’s gummy smile and Jongup isn’t much better. The four of them talk, with Daehyun doing most of the talking because the other three were content with listening to him ramble about bubble planets but Yongguk would chim in with some random politics while Jongup and Junhong would make up random citizens who lived in these fancy bubble planets. Youngjae finally joins the conversation by popping up behind Junhong and saying that he would be the villain who pops the bubbles out of spite, he would be called the Sphere Burster. Himchan snorts but let’s the younger have his fun. They were comfortably sitting around the living room table when the front gate buzzed again. Youngjae quickly got up and checked who was there.

“Oh god it’s the party van.” He states as he buzzes them in. Everyone is confused so they look out the window to see what he was talking about. Driving up the driveway was a large baby blue van with a pink hood and multiple strimmers wrapped around it.

“What the fuck is that.” Daehyun says when he sees the van.

“That is a college mistake.” Youngjae mutters under his breath. Before anyone could ask, the sound of doors slamming filled the air, then loud running, then a loud slam on the door, and finally a loud cry of victory. Youngjae opens the door and he’s quickly pulled into a hug fest. After what seems like a million hugs, he finally gets the seven men inside. Wait… seven? Youngjae looks at the seventh man in confusion, one because he’s never met him and two, he was a hybrid. 

“Hello, I’m Jinyoung. I was a gift to Mark.” The man greets. “I hope you don’t mind me tagging along.” The ceo was honestly captivated by Jinyoung’s smile.

“I’m Youngjae, it’s nice to meet you. I’m glad you came.” Youngjae smiled back. “Alright now that everyone is inside. Everyone this is Jongup and Junhong. Junhong, Jongup, this is Jaebum, Mark, Jackson, BamBam, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and Jinyoung.” After that it was a mess of greetings and small talk. When Youngjae looks around to check on his hybrids he spots them with Jinyoung in a secluded corner. 

The ceo walks over to Mark and whispers, “Do you know what they’re talking about?” 

“I dunno, hybrid stuff? I know it’s been a while since Jinyoung has seen another hybrid.” Mark says nonchalantly. Youngjae nods along and decides to leave them be. The front gate buzzes again and Youngjae quickly goes to let them in. The ceo saves Junhong from BamBam and Yugyeom and drags Jongup from Jackson so they could meet Peniel, Hyosung, Hana, Jieun, and Sunhwa. Youngjae panics when the front gate buzzes again, thinking he forgot about someone but remembers that he ordered food. Everyone settles down when the food is passed around. Youngjae happily watches his hybrids interact with all his friends.

“They’re adorable.” Youngjae jumps when feels Hyosung suddenly lean against him.

“Yeah, they make me happy.” He blushes slightly and Hyosung hums in thought.

“I’m glad you got them, before you were happy but not  _ happy _ , like something was missing. If that makes any sense.” She admitted.

“I think I understand.” Youngjae said after he thought about it. Sure he was happy, but Jongup and Junhong offered him a type of happiness the others couldn’t and it made him feel more complete. Slowly the night went on and the guests trickled out after 10 p.m. Daehyun bid them good night after Himchan and Yongguk left and Youngjae followed suit. His hybrids followed him to bed once they finished putting the leftovers away. 

“Did you have fun?” Youngjae asks when they crawl under the covers. Junhong nods and Jongup replies with a tired yes. “What do you think about Jinyoung?” Youngjae thought it would be nice if his hybrids had more hybrid friends and Jinyoung seemed like a good person.

“Oh!” Junhong suddenly gasped. “He’s the other escapee.”

“Really? I wonder if Mark knows.” Youngjae thinks out loud,

“I’m not sure, I forgot to ask.” Junhong says sheepishly. The conversation was cut sort by Jongup’s light snoring. Youngjae giggles quietly but snuggles deeper into the blankets, he didn’t notice how tired he was. Junhong watches them sleep for a while until his eyes couldn’t stay open anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's only going to be 4 more chapters after this, since I'm starting to lose interest in this story. Sorry but it's getting harder to come up with ideas for future chapters so I think it's time to pull things to a close. I'll try and power through the last four chapters so I hope everyone can stick around until the end.  
> Thank you so much for reading up to this point!


	13. A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Junhong wakes up to Youngjae already getting ready for work. Before, the younger hybrid would try and convince his owner to stay but now he was content with letting Youngjae leave. Jongup on the other hand was still sleeping soundly but his ears twitched occasionally, it was pretty cute. Junhong follows his owner to the kitchen where Daehyun is just about down with making breakfast. Jongup finally joins them when the stove is turned off and food is being plated. The older hybrid blinks sleepily at the plate placed in front of him before picking up his fork and starts shoveling food into his mouth. Youngjae kisses both hybrids on the cheek before leaving for work. Daehyun waves goodbye and follows the ceo out the front door. Junhong finishes breakfast before Jongup so he cleans up his dishes and hops to the living room to watch t.v. The older hybrid soon joins him on the couch and they channel surf for a solid hour before stopping because nothing interesting was on.

“Hey Jongup, do you want to go outside?” The younger hybrid asked boredly.

“There’s nothing much to do out there unless you want to swim or smell the flowers.” Jongup stated without looking up from his game.

“We could leave the neighborhood, it’s not like there’s a rule against it.” Junhong countered.

“Where would we even go?” Jongup asked, finally giving the younger his attention. He’s never really explored anywhere past the walls so his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

“That’s the great thing about exploring, we could go anywhere!” Junhong yelled as he jumped up and spread his arms out wide. After that they didn't waste anytime and left the house but instead of going through the front gate they jumped over brick walls until they were out of the neighborhood. At first Jongup followed Junhong’s lead but soon started leading the younger when he realized that Junhong was going where the wind took him. Something had caught Jongup’s nose so he  followed the smell until they were standing in front of a small shop selling what looked like fresh bread. 

“That smells delicious, we should get some.” Junhong chirped after he took a giant whiff.

“But we don’t have any money?” Jongup frowned.

“I have that wallet Youngjae gave me! It has a black card in it and I think we can use that to buy stuff.” Junhong explained excitedly.

“I forgot mine, so pay for me.” Jongup did his best puppy eyes.

“Fine, but next time you’re playing.” Junhong pouted and Jongup nodded. They went inside and ignored the stares they received. 

“Is it really that weird to see hybrids?” Jongup whispered to the younger, who shrugged slightly.

“Most people only see them on those rich people magazines so seeing one in real life must be like seeing a double rainbow.” The younger whispered back. His ears twitched when he heard a camera shutter, he looked over his shoulder and spotted a group of teenage girls with their cameras out. Junhong’s first thought was to ignore them but instead of doing that, he threw up a peace sign at them. The girls coo at him before snapping a few more pictures.

“Maybe we should have worn hats.” Jongup says when Junhong turns back to him.

“What about my tail?” 

“We could cut it off.” Jongup said with a straight face before snickering when the younger held his tail defensively. “I’m just kidding calm down, it’s almost out turn.” True to his word, they were next in line, when they walked up to the counter the lady behind it gave them an apprehensive look.

“Will you be paying with cash or card.” She asked when they finished picking out the baked goods they wanted.

“Card, please.” Junhong held the black card up and the lady gasped softly before pointing to the pin pad. “Do I need to swipe it? Sorry this is my first time using this.” Junhong smiled sheepishly. They lady asked to see the card and quickly showed him how to use the microchip on the side of the card. Both hybrids watched in amazement as the machine beeped after Junhong typed in his pin. He pulled out the card and looked at the lady, she said that that was all there was to it. Jongup carries their bag out while Junhong puts his card away.

“I didn’t know it was that easy to buy stuff.” Jongup said when they left the shop.

“Same here. I wonder what else we could buy with this card.” Junhong muses out loud.

“We probably shouldn’t go crazy with buying stuff, we don’t know how much we can spend.” Jongup says slightly concerned by the younger’s sparkling eyes. They walk around the various shops lining the streets and parking lots. They finally decide to go home when the sun starts to creep towards the golden hour. They turn into an alleyway to take a short cut but both hybrids ears perk up when they hear footsteps approach them from behind. They spot five men walking towards them with smug smirks. Junhong rolled his eyes and Jongup glared unamused when the men stopped a few feet away from them.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?” The man, who Junhong assumed was the leader, said with fake curiosity.

“Looks like a couple lost hybrids to me, boss.” The man on the boss’ right answered smuggly.

“I wonder how much they could rake in.” The man on the left whistled lightly.

“Probably a small fortune, maybe even more.” Another man spoke up.

The boss looked away from his men and focused back on the hybrids in front of him. “It looks like you cuties have two options, come with us peacefully or we’ll drag your asses with us.” He said as he pulled a knife out. Junhong snorted at him and Jongup yawned boredly, this made the boss angry. He ordered his crew to grab the hybrids but when they reached out to grab said hybrids, they were met with lightning quick punches. The boss takes a few steps back in shock as he watches his crew fall to the ground like dead bodies. Jongup smirks and walks menacingly towards the boss, who backs up until he trips over air and falls on his ass.

“S-stay back.” He holds his knife out and tries to slash at the approaching hybrid but his wrist is easily caught. Jongup crouches down so he’s eye level with the man.

“Let this be a lesson for you-” Jongup says with a smug tone before twisting the man’s wrist, “Don’t fuck with hybrids.” The man is begging for the hybrid to stop but Jongup ignores him until he hears a loud crack and the man’s screams of bloody murder. Jongup stands up and dusts off his pants while the man cradles his broken wrist on the ground. Junhong gave the older a look when they left the alleyway.

“What?” Jongup asks.

“Don’t you think that was a little much?” Junhong answers back with his own question.

“I dunno, I was just doing what that one detective did in that movie.” Jongup answers sheepishly. “I looked pretty cool right?” 

Junhong gave it some thought. “Yeah, you did look like one of those movie protags.” This lead to them repeating random movies quotes until they returned home to Youngjae arguing with someone on the phone. When their owner noticed them, he quickly said goodbye and hung up, turning his attention to his hybrids.

“Welcome home, how was your time outside? Did you eat?” Youngjae quickly drags his hybrids to the living room so they could talk about their day.

“It was a lot of fun! We looked at a bunch of shops and ate so much bread for lunch but I’m hungry for dinner still.” Junhong chirped.

“We were also attacked by some lowly thugs but we kicked their asses. I broke someone’s wrist!” Jongup gushed happily. Youngjae nodded along, but paused when he registered what the older hybrid said.

“You guys didn’t kill anyone, right? I mean you shouldn’t get into fights in general but I know sometimes it’s unavoidable. Also please try to not break bones.” Youngjae said in a panicked tone.

“Reeelax, they were all still breathing when we left.” Junhong pulled his owner into his lap and cuddle him close, smooshing their cheeks together. Jongup joined in on the cuddles when he felt left out.

“Speaking of fights, what were you fighting about?” Jongup asks when he finally finds a comfortable spot pressed up against Junhong’s side.

Youngjae groans and tries to smother his face in Junhong’s neck. “I have to go to a business party, I tried to get out of it but I already skipped one last week so I  _ have _ to go this time.” 

“Can I come?” Junhong asks and Jongup chirps a ‘me too.’

“I’m not sure you guys are ready for that sort of suffering. It’s the most boring thing in the world.” Youngjae can already feel the migraine coming.

“But if we come, it’ll be less boring.” Junhong offers sweetly.

“Alright but I warned you.” Youngjae says before quickly adding. “You have to be on your best behavior too.” The ceo hears his hybrids let out a cheer and he’s already starting to regret letting them tag along.


	14. I thought parties were supposed to be fun.

Youngjae had spent the last hour making sure his hybrids were looking spick and span, with just the right amount of spiffy. Both hybrids examined themselves in the bathroom mirror, their suits were tailored to fit snuggly against their bodies and their hair was styled neatly. 

“I feel like I'm going to a funeral and not a party.” Junhong stated.

“It's basically the same thing, except funerals have fun in the word.” Youngjae says with a dry voice. 

“Are business parties really that bad?” Jongup asks. Youngjae gives him the most deadpanned ‘yes’ before pushing his hybrids out the bathroom and towards the front door. They were all ready an hour late, which didn't really matter since Youngjae is always late to these events. Daehyun drove them to the big fancy building the party was being held at and told them to have fun before they got out of the car. Youngjae lead the two into the building and ignored the looks he was receiving. 

“Sooooo, what happens now?” Junhong asks softly.

“We stand around and talk.” Youngjae answers right before an older gent walks up to them.

“Mr.Yoo, I’m so glad you could make it.” The man hosting the party was an old business partner, he came from old money and ran a company older than Youngjae’s but the younger ceo couldn’t remember his name. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here, thank you for inviting me.” Youngjae gave the man a polite smile, lowkey hoping he would move on soon but the man seemed interested in Junhong and Jongup, he gave each hybrid a once over before looking back at Youngjae.

“They are quite beautiful, you have excellent taste.” The man said and Youngjae simply nodded. “I don’t suppose you have a price for one-” The man quickly snapped his mouth shut when he was met with one of Youngjae’s coldest glares that threatened death if he continued. “I-I should greet the other guest, I hope you enjoy your time.” The man bowed slightly before turning on his heel to flee. 

“That was pretty cool.” Jongup started.

“It’s like you have a superpower.” Junhong finished, causing Youngjae to snort but the tension, he didn’t know was there, seeped out of his shoulders. The night continued as it did every party, people walked up to the young ceo, tried to make small talk with him, only to be met with the cold shoulder but unlike all the other times, this time Youngjae had his two hybrids to distract him from the boredom. Jongup was making a joke about blowing like flute when someone caught Youngjae’s attention. A woman, probably around Youngjae’s age was slowly making her way through the crowd. She only stood out to the ceo because she didn’t look familiar at all. She smiled when she noticed Youngjae looking at her.

“Hello.” She greeted, making Junhong and Jongup look up from their plates of snacks. “My name is Jeongyeon, I’m the heir to the Kaviri company.” She held out her hand and Youngjae shook it, her name rang a few bells but Youngjae couldn’t place his finger on it. She shifted on her feet when Youngjae stayed silent, he gave her a once over before something popped into his head.

“Do you know Jackson Wang, soon to be Im?” He asks out of the blue, catching the poor heir off guard.

“O-oh! Yes, I know him. We’re friends.” Jeongyeon answered when she got over the shock. “We had the same friend group in high school. They’re getting married in a few months and they asked me to be the maid of honor.” She rambled on, this was definitely not the conversation she was expecting to have with the ceo of Yoo Industries. 

“I’m the best man so I guess we’ll be seeing each other again in the future, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Youngjae grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it like the gentleman he was. Jongup and Junhong snickered lightly at Jeongyeon’s blushing face in the background. 

“I’m glad we were able to meet before the wedding, it makes things less awkward.” She said while her face returned to it’s normal color. “Wait! I came over here for something else. Since I’m the next heir my father tasked me with getting a deal with you as my first task to take over the company.” She rushes out before taking a deep breath. Youngjae hums in thought.

“Is 9 a.m next Tuesday good for you?” Youngjae asks.

“Yes!” She exclaims before apologizing. “Sorry, it’s just I wasn’t expecting this too go so well.” 

“Well, it would be wrong to ignore a potential partner, especially one whose name has been popping up more frequently. Plus you’re a friend of a friend so I’m willing to pull some strings.” Youngjae winks. They chat for a little while longer before Jeongyeon bids them goodbye and leaves.

“Well that took a long time.” Junhong pouts as he presses up into Youngjae’s side.

“Sorry.” Youngjae says and scratches behind the younger’s ear.

“Not to be rude but is this thing almost over?” Jongup whines from Youngjae’s other side.

“We can go if you want.” Youngjae wraps his free arm around Jongup’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Will you get in trouble?” Jongup asks.

“Nope. Once I showed up, greeted like five people and left.” Youngjae quickly scanned the room and no one seemed to be interested him talking to him so this was the perfect time to leave. “I’ll call Daehyun, he should be here within 15 minutes.” The ceo called his friend but was interrupted by Junhong’s low growl. Youngjae quickly told the older to pick them up and hung up. “What’s wrong?” 

“Sorry, it’s just this guy has been staring at us this whole night.” Junhong nodded in the man’s general direction. Youngjae looks over but no one stands out.

“Well, staring is pretty common at these parties, it’s just most people are more subtle about it.” Youngjae said in an apologetic tone. Junhong nodded and relaxed when Youngjae started to scratch under his chin. Youngjae jumped when his phone pinged. “Daehyun’s here so let’s get out of here.” He says with a grin on his face. 

“Can we get food on the way home?” Jongup chirps.

“Sure.” Youngjae answers as they leave the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go! >.> I know I keep saying I'm going to try and finish this soon but this time I mean it! (But don't trust me lmao)


	15. I didn’t know it was take your pet to work day.

Youngjae was already gone when the hybrids woke up. Junhong whined while he nuzzled into his owner’s pillow. For some reason today felt like a Youngjae day, the younger hybrid wanted nothing more then to cuddle up against the ceo but sadly he wouldn't be home until 5. Jongup watched Junhong roll around the bed before sighing.

“Do you really miss him that much?” Jongup asks, already knowing what was bothering the other hybrid.

“I dunno.” Junhong mumbled into the pillow, causing Jongup to roll his eyes.

“You could always call him, he’d probably come home.” Jongup offered.

“But I don’t want to bother him.” Junhong whined.

“Then stop moping around, let’s get something to eat.” Jongup tugged the younger with him to get breakfast. Surprisingly Daehyun was home chilling on the couch. 

“Good morning.” The older chirped from the couch.

“Good morning. I thought you had an album to record.” Jongup asks from the kitchen.

“Nah, all the singing is done, now it's just behind the scenes stuff.” Daehyun answers. “You guys have any plans today?” 

“Not sure yet, we'll probably think of something after we eat.” Jongup answers as he digs through the cabinets. He lets out a triumphant tut when he finds the sugary cereals Youngjae tries to hide because both hybrids eat it like it’s the only food they have. Junhong sits down at the table with a slight pout but quickly perks up when Jongup places the cereal in front of him. They eat 2 bowls each before Daehyun comes in a snatches the box away from them and playfully scolds them for having no self control as if he doesn’t struggle from the same problem. The trio sit down in front of the tv but like usual nothing caught their attention. Junhong signs for the umpteenth and Daehyun notices the youngest’s frown.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Nothing.” Junhong mumbles.

“He misses Youngjae.” Jongup rats the younger out with no mercy.

“Oh… Why don’t you guys visit him at work or something?” Daehyun offers with a mischievous grin.

“Are we aloud to do that?” Junhong perks up. 

“It’s not on the rule page.” Jongup adds.

“Rule page?” Daehyun has never heard of this so called rule page.

“That’s not the point right now. Can we really visit Youngjae?” Junhong was giving Daehyun the biggest puppy eyes.

“Sure, I can drive you guys there right now.” Daehyun assured the youngest hybrid.

“We should probably change out of our pjs tho.” Jongup suggested and Junhong bolted up the stairs to do so.

“He’s really excited.” Daehyun whistled out under his breath.

Jongup shrugs, “it’s a Youngjae day for him.” Daehyun didn’t fully understand what that meant but he thinks he gets the gist of if. Jongup soon follows Junhong up to their room where the younger is already halfway done changing and once he finishes, Junhong is shoving clothes into Jongup’s hands. 

“Calm down, we have time.” Jongup hisses.

“But I want to go now.” Junhong whines.

Jongup rolls his eyes but starts changing anyways. “The things I do for love.” He grumbles under his breath. Once he finishes changing the younger is already pulling him out the front door before he could even blink. Daehyun just follows behind, watching them in amusement. When Daehyun stops in front of Yoo Industries the two hybrids take a moment to look at the building. It was a tall modern building with one of those fancy signs at the top that read the company's name in giant yellow letters. 

“So do we just go in there?” Junhong asks nervously.

“Yup and Youngjae is on the very top floor.” Daehyun smiled sweetly on the outside but he was cackling on the inside. Junhong glanced at Jongup, who shrugged. What could go wrong…Well a lot could go wrong but that wasn't going to stop them now. Both hybrids walk into the building, looking at everything like a bunch of lost children. Jongup spotted the elevators and started to drag Junhong towards it but the lady at the front desk asked them to stop. Jongup panicked and ran towards an open elevator. When they got inside, the older hybrid pressed the “close doors” button a million times while the front desk lady called for security. Jongup thought they were in the clear but froze when the doors opened to reveal a surprised office worker. The hybrid quickly pressed the “closes doors” button again.

“Is there a way to make elevators ignore other floors?” Jongup asks.

“How should I know?” Junhong shrugged. “Maybe keep pressing the door button?”

“If that doesn’t work we might have to use the stairs instead.” 

“I hope it works.” Junhong crosses his fingers because fuck stairs and it does work! Both hybrids find themselves on the top floor in a long hallway with multiple doors.

“Which room is Youngjae’s?” Junhong asks nervously. 

“I’m not sure…” This lead to Jongup and Junhong opening each door that wasn’t locked until they turned a corner and saw another lady sitting at a desk. She noticed them and waved them over, she looked vaguely familiar. When they got closer to her desk Junhong read the nameplate, it was Hana, she was one of the women from the party Youngjae threw for them.

“Youngjae is busy at the moment but I’ll notify him your here.” Hana types something into her computer. “I should also tell security to back off. Next time please just tell the front desk worker you’re visiting instead of running off.” Hana laughs when the hybrids look down like kicked puppys. She offers them a seat and snacks before going back to work. All three of them jump when the door is suddenly slammed open. 

An angry man walks out and turns around, “You’re going to regret this!” He hisses out before he slams the door shut and walks away. 

“Don’t worry, this usually happens whenever a deal turns sour, nothing actually happens, it’s all a bunch of empty threats.” Hana says with a comforting voice. Both hybrids nod at her but it doesn't stop the uneasy feeling settling in their stomachs. “You two can go in now.” And with that Junhong is bouncing into the room and going straight for his owner. One: because he missed Youngjae and two: he was worried about what happened earlier. Youngjae was sitting in his chair when he suddenly had a lapful of Junhong. 

“Did you really miss me that much?” Youngjae giggled out as he ran his hands through the younger’s hair. Junhong just let out a pleased purr, he was too busy getting his Youngjae love to really pay attention. 

“It’s just one of those days.” Jongup answers for the younger hybrid. 

“You could have called instead.” Youngjae raises his eyebrow at his other hybrid.

“It was Daehyun’s idea.” Jongup threw the older human under the bus with no hesitation.

Youngjae could only roll his eyes. “Of course it was. I’m assuming he’s also the one who dropped you guys off as well?” 

“Were we not supposed to come?” Jongup asks.

“I don’t mind you visiting but I would appreciate to know beforehand.” Youngjae smiles softly. 

“We’ll be sure to ask next time.” Jongup chirps, he was happy to know the older wasn’t mad. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Junhong was happily clinging to Youngjae and Jongup was sitting on his desk. “What did that guy want? The one who left here all angry?” Jongup asked quietly, he wasn’t sure if Youngjae wanted to talk about it. 

“Oh that? It was just another ceo who was angry that I didn’t agree to his terms and dropped his whole company from our previous contract.” Youngjae says nonchalantly but Junhong whined when the petting became to harsh. “Sorry.” He mumbled softly before kissing Junhong’s head.

“Was it a bad deal?” Jongup didn’t know much about business but he wanted to know what made Youngjae so angry.

“Well, it wasn’t a business deal that’s for sure.” The ceo grumbled. “He asked and I quote, ‘How much for one of your hybrids.’ I guess he saw you at the business party.” Youngjae tightened his hold on Junhong’s waist “So I told him that neither of my hybrids were for sale and to drop it but apparently he doesn’t know when to stop because he kept offering prices so I dropped his company from our partnership. He tried to save it, begged for forgiveness but I was done talking to him.” Youngjae sighs. “But know that he’s gone we can start negotiating with another company so it wasn’t a real loss.” 

“Want me to kick his ass?” Both hybrids say at the same time, causing Youngjae to laugh.

“No, no it’s fine.” Youngjae couldn’t help but smile at his adorable hybrids. Hana pops her head into the office and tells Youngjae that Himchan told her to tell him to eat lunch. The ceo asks his assistant if he had any other important plans today. When she shook her head, Youngjae told her he was going to take the rest of the day off. With Hana’s thumbs up, the trio leave the office building after they apologize to the front desk worker. Youngjae gave Daehyun a light hearted threat when he picked them up and then the four of them went out for a fancy lunch the other three were clearly under dressed for but Youngjae could care less about the looks they received. 

When they got home, Daehyun excused himself when he got a call. The older human came back out a told Youngjae that he was going to meet up with Yongguk and he probably wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Apparently Yongguk was hit by the inspiration truck and wanted to use Daehyun’s vocals. The older was out before Youngjae could properly say goodbye but he couldn’t fault Daehyun for being excited, his dream was slowly coming true. Jongup brought up an anime he’s been dying to watch so the trio spent the rest of the day binge watching dragon ball z. It was eleven p.m. when Youngjae finally called it quits he couldn’t handle anymore ten episode spirit bombs or hair growing. The ceo was about to fall asleep when he heard a low thump and then his phone pinged. 

“What was that?” Junhong asked fully awake now. Jongup was already sitting up and ready to investigate. 

“Probably an intruder.” Youngjae mumbled. “Wait.” He told Jongup when said hybrid nearly ran to the door. The ceo checked his phone, “The person entered through the second floor hallway window so they’re probably coming to this room. Hide and ambush them when they enter the bedroom.” Youngjae explains tiredly. Jongup nods, he shifts then climbs up the wall right above the door. “You want to help him?” Youngjae asks the younger hybrid.

“He can handle it himself.” Junhong nuzzles closer to Youngjae. The human sends his guards a text to take their time since they were already outside his house. Hyosung sends him a thumbs up emoji and a tea emoji. The door starts to open and Youngjae drops his phone and plays dead… or sleep in this case. The intruder slowly creeps in but doesn’t get far, Jongup pounces onto the man’s back so he couldn’t see who attacked him. Youngjae gets out of bed and crouches in front of the terrified man.

“Who sent you?” The ceo asks dryly.

“M-m-mr.Chu, he wanted revenge for something. P-please don’t k-k-kill me.” The man cries out. Youngjae rolls his eyes.

“Who’s Mr.Chu?” Junhong asks from the bed.

“That ceo who I dropped today. I’m surprised he sent someone so soon.” Youngjae sighs before digging through his desk, he pulls out a roll of duct tape and uses it to cover the man’s eyes then binds his legs and hands together. “Alright, you can shift back. Hyosung will handle the rest.” When Jongup didn’t change back, Youngjae gave him the look. “Remember rule 1.” Jongup huffs but gets off the man and shifts back then joins Junhong on the bed while Youngjae tells Hyosung to come deal with the man. She has her men take the man for more questioning and bids the ceo a good night.

“So what’s going to happen to Mr.Chu?” Jongup growls quietly.

“Hyosung will handle that as well.” Youngjae gently rubs Jongup behind his ears. The hybrid holds his owner as close as possible before falling asleep. Junhong was already passed out by the time Youngjae reaches out to pet the younger one last time before falling asleep himself. Hyosung and her workers had Mr.Chu behind bars two week after the attack. To say Jongup was impressed was an understatement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I know I said I was going to finish this fic soon and instead of saying that I mean it this time I'm just going to say the next chapter will be out sometime between tomorrow or in two weeks. Seeing as the past few updates have been two weeks apart.   
> I'm going to blame fortnite and laziness as to why this is taking so long to complete. Like I wrote half of this the day after I finished chapter 14 and didn't touch it until yesterday/today.


	16. Meet the Yoos

Youngjae was relaxing in bed with Jongup while Junhong took his shower. Daehyun was off with Yongguk talking about the album so the trio had the house to themselves. The ceo had thought about going out but nothing seemed more appealing than spending some alone time with his beloved hybrids and so far the day was going amazing. Sure it wasn’t an amazing adventure but sometimes just taking time to relax is the best. Youngjae jumps when he hears his phone ping. It was a text from his grandmother.

 

Dear Youngjae:

I am shocked to learn that you have purchased hybrids without telling us anything. If you do not come over for dinner tonight with your new additions, we’ll be forced to come to you and we all remember what happened the last time your father visited you.

Love Grandma.

 

Youngjae reads the message again just to make sure he read it right. “She does know this is a text and not a letter right?” 

“What’s a text and not letter?” Junhong asks when he finally emerges from the shower.

“My grandmother wants us to come over for dinner.” Youngjae answers the younger hybrid while he sends a reply to his grandmother.

 

Dear Grandma:

Okay.

Love Youngjae.

 

Youngjae looks up and notices his two hybrids staring at him with unreadable faces. “What?” He asks. 

“Your Grandmother wants to meet us?” Jongup replies with his own question.

“The whole family wants to meet you, so it’s my grandparents and parents.” Youngjae explains.

“Why do they want to meet us?” Junhong didn’t know how he felt about meeting his owner’s parents. Would they like him? Would they make Youngjae get rid of him? So many questions floated around in his head.

“Eh, they’re probably curious. You know how parents are when they hear their child has a lover.” Youngjae pauses once he finishes. “S-sorry, that came out wrong, I shouldn’t have said that.” The ceo face plammed, he always forgot that his hybrids didn’t have normal childhoods. 

“I feel like we’ve watched enough tv to understand what you’re getting at.” Jongup pats Youngjae on the shoulder. 

“Should we bring a gift or something?” Junhong nervously chews on his bottom lip. Youngjae took a moment to think about it. 

“Probably some wine, maybe some chocolate if we can find some swiss chocolate.” The ceo’s parents were very picky about their chocolate, if it wasn’t swiss they didn’t want it but Youngjae on the other hand could down a family pack of M&Ms in an hour. Youngjae pulled both his hybrids close and scratched behind their ears. “You don’t have to be so nervous, my family only wants to meet you, this isn’t some sort of test or anything.” He said to hopefully calm his pets down.

According to Junhong, dinner had arrived too soon. Everything was fine when they were shopping for top shelf wines and hunting for swiss chocolate. Hell, even the drive to Youngjae’s grandparent’s mansion wasn’t as nerve wracking but now they were standing in front of the door and Junhong was ready to jump into busy traffic. Jongup wasn’t as nervous as the younger hybrid, he was honestly ready to get this over with so he could take a nap. The older hybrid fought back a yawn when the door opened and an elderly woman greeted them. 

“You’re here right on time, Come in come in.” She moved out of the doorway to let the trio in. “You’re mother is in the kitchen, go help her.” Youngjae handed her the wine and she thanked him. Before the hybrids could follow their owner, the elderly woman asked them to follow her to the dining room to help set the table. “You’re names are Junhong and Jongup, right?” Grandma Yoo asks them, while she took a seat in one of the chairs.

“I’m Jongup, that’s Junhong.” The older hybrid answered with a polite smile. He spotted the dishes neatly stacked at one end of the table and went to setting the table. Junhong on the other hand decided to sit next to Grandma Yoo, who instantly started to pinch his cheeks and coo. 

“So, has my grandson been treating you well?” Grandma Yoo asks after finally letting go of Junhong’s cheeks.

“Yes, he’s very nice.” Junhong chirped and Jongup nodded in agreement.

“He takes very good care of us.” Jongup added. The older hybrid was placing the wine glasses down when he noticed one of them was dirty. “I’m going to switch this one out.” He told the other two before heading towards the kitchen. Jongup was about to open the door but paused when he heard arguing on the other side. 

“I just don’t see why you’re getting so worked up about this.” Youngjae hissed.

“I’m not getting worked up, I’m just trying to understand why you bought hybrids instead of getting a normal lover.” Mr.Yoo explained.

“I dunno know, you sound pretty mad.” Youngjae tutted back.

“Your attitude isn’t necessary.” 

“My attitude is always necessary, it’s the only thing keeping this conversation interesting.” 

“Can we get back on topic.” Mr.Yoo sighed.

“I got hybrids because they’re cute then feelings developed and now we’re here. It’s not hard to understand.” Youngjae said boredly. 

“Okay, but why two? Isn’t one lover enough.”

“You should have gotten more.” Grandpa Yoo interrupted. “Like an army, then no one could stand in your way.” 

“Where would I keep an army of hybrids?” Youngjae asked the elderly man. 

“You could build an apartment or something, or maybe a secret underground base.” 

“I think you’ve been watching too many sci fi movies, grandpa. But a secret underground base sound cool, so I’ll think about it.” Youngjae high fived his grandpa, while his father groaned.

“I think you lost this battle.” Mrs.Yoo chimed in, patting her husband’s shoulder in fake condolences. 

“Are you not bothered by our son’s situation?” Mr.Yoo asks.

“Please I live for rebellion, plus you’re only mad you lost the bet.” Mrs.Yoo snorted.

“What bet?” Youngjae glares at his parents.

“Your dad bet that you were straight and I bet that you were gay.” His mother shrugs.

“Well you’re both wrong, I’m ace.” Youngjae stuck his tongue out childishly.

“Ha! I won.” Grandpa Yoo high fived his grandson again. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Jongup pokes his head into the room.

“Umm, sorry to interrupt but I need to switch this glass.” The hybrid held the glass up nervously.

“Oh! Sure thing,” Mrs.Yoo quickly went to the glass cupboard and pulled out a clean wine glass. “Here you go sweetheart.” she said as she handed the hybrid the glass and took the dirty one.

“Thank you.” Jongup squeaked out before scurrying out the kitchen.

“...”

“I know, he’s adorable.” Youngjae said smugly. Mrs.Yoo rolled her eyes before telling everyone to help take the plates of food out. The two hybrids perked up when they heard everyone come into the dining room, carrying various plates of food. Soon everything was set down and wine was poured into empty glasses. All in all, the dinner wasn’t as awkward as Junhong thought it would be. 

“Good night boys, drive safely.” Mrs.Yoo was the last one to wish them farewell before Youngjae drove away from the house. When they got home Jongup insisted on watching a movie before they went to bed. Youngjae was sitting in the middle, being slowly crushed by his two cuddly lovers but he didn’t mind because there was nothing better than being surrounded by the ones he loved most. Until Daehyun came home and jumped on all of them, spilling the popcorn everywhere.

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo it's finally finished! (and it didn't take two weeks this time lmao.)   
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! It really does mean a lot.   
> And also a bigger thank you to everyone who commented on it! Those comments really helped me keep going even when I lost interest because I honestly don't have the mentality to write long stories, I'm more of a oneshot type of gal.  
> (The sad thing is I already have another idea I want to write and it might be another long fic soooo keep an eye for that, I guess. Anyone like a gods au? It's going to be an ot6 b.a.p fic.)


End file.
